Love You Too Late
by kdr2730
Summary: COMPLETE! Lucy is tired of living with the what ifs and maybe's of her and Wyatt's relationship. Maybe if she writes them down, she'll be able to get over Wyatt Logan.
1. The Journal

Let me try an actual Wyatt and Lucy love story.

I hope you enjoy. I have no rights to Timeless.

* * *

Lucy sat in the kitchen and stared at the journal. Her Mom had it given it to her because in their family that is how they expressed how they felt. Well right now, Lucy felt furious and heartbroken. How could Wyatt choose Jessica? They had come so far together, battle so many different areas of time and changed so much along the way.

Now he was acting like they had never meant anything to each other. Maybe they hadn't. Maybe she had made it all up in her head. Maybe it really had been the alcohol in 1941 that made Wyatt more open to the advances they had made. Maybe everything had been one sided and Wyatt didn't know how to let her down easily, so he just went along with it.

"That's a lot of maybe's," she said sitting back in the chair, "I didn't make it up in my head, I know I didn't."

Picking up the pen in front of her, Lucy began to write down everything that had led up her and Wyatt finally having sex in 1941 Hollywood. "Somehow this will help me get over Wyatt Logan," she whispered opening the journal.

Jiya came into the kitchen and saw Lucy writing, "writing the journal Flynn says you give him?" she asked sitting

"No, one for my feelings," Lucy explained looking up, "I'm losing my mind trying to figure out how Wyatt choose Jessica."

"Lucy…"

"No, I need to know," she protested, "We care about each other. I know we do and it's more than stealing glances when we think the other isn't paying attention."

Jiya giggled, "yeah you both do that, a lot."

"Thanks," she replied flatly.

"You're welcome."

Lucy laughed, "do think I'm making up our whole relationship in my head?"

Reaching across the table, "no Lucy, I don't," she said sadly, "I think Wyatt is in between a rock and a hard place."

"That's not helpful at all."

"I know. I'm sorry."

Squeezing Jiya's hand, "Thank you," she said, "thank you for listening to me moan on and on about this situation. I know I haven't been the best roommate."

"That's true, I feel like I'm back in college."

"Hey!" Lucy protested smiling.

"Well it's true."

"Wyatt would have made a very cute frat boy," Lucy admitted smiling widely.

"Yes, he would have," Jiya agreed, "every girl would have wanted him."

Both women laughed and thought of Wyatt as a frat boy. "It doesn't take much to think about it actually," Lucy started, "the hair."

"His eyes," Jiya added.

"The swagger when he walks."

"His accent," Jiya giggled thinking about when Wyatt's Texan twang made an appearance.

Lucy laughed and nodded, "the way he dresses."

"His laugh."

"The smirk," both women said laughing together.

"God, that smirk," Jiya commented with a smile on her face, "I bet it has gotten him laid more than once."

"I'm sure it has," Lucy added smiling to herself, "he doesn't even have to try when he smirks."

"What do you mean?"

Lucy blushed, "when that smirk comes onto Wyatt's face, he gets a dimple on his right cheek and it's completely disarming," she continued, "you lose the very thought in your head, cause you want to know what made the smirk appear."

Jiya smiled sadly at her friend, Lucy had it bad for Wyatt Logan.

"Stop looking at me like that."

"Sorry, I just…"

"I know. I have it bad."

"Yeah you do."

Lucy swatted at Jiya as Rufus came into the kitchen. It was nice to see Lucy smiling, that hadn't happened a lot the past few weeks.

"What are you two giggling about?" he asked sitting down beside Lucy and noticing the journal in front of her, "finally writing the journal Flynn says you give him?"

Lucy shook her head, "that's the second time someone has asked me that," she laughed, "and no that's not what this journal is for."

"We were talking about Wyatt," Jiya explained smiling.

"Oh, really?" Rufus asked looking sideways at Lucy.

Reaching over Lucy squeezed Rufus's arm, "I'm okay," she said, "we were talking about how he would make a good frat boy."

Laughing, "what is it with women and frat boys?" he asked.

Smiling wide, "not all of us," Jiya reminded him.

Rufus smiled back at her, "okay you two," Lucy started, "I can only take so much cuteness."

"Sorry," they said in unison.

Laughing sadly, "it's okay. I'm glad you two have each other."

Rufus put his arm around Lucy's shoulders. He knew she missed Wyatt, "he's going to realize he made a mistake."

Lucy laid her head against her friends' shoulder, "or he won't. Jessica is alive again, that is all he has wanted since she died, and he began to blame himself."

Wyatt stood in the hallway and listened to his friends talk. He missed the openness they had had before Jessica joined them in the bunker. Things had been simpler then. He had known what he wanted and how he was going to get it.

Now things were strained and uncomfortable for everyone. He mainly stayed in his room with Jessica because that was easier than watching Flynn try move in on Lucy. It was definitely easier than stealing glances at Lucy, who was usually doing the same thing to him. He missed her.

"Well we'll let you write in your journal," Jiya said standing up and grabbing Rufus.

"Just hang a sock on the door handle," Lucy teased as they walked away.

Jiya stuck her tongue out at her friend but none the less led Rufus to their room.

Picking her pen back up, Lucy looked at her journal once more, "maybe I just need to write what I wish had happened," she said quietly, "then I can stop living with the what ifs."

Wyatt watched as Lucy tucked her hair behind her ears and leaned down to begin writing. He was transfixed. She had no idea how beautiful she was. Or how much he really regretted not choosing her.

"Guilt is to powerful of a motivator," he murmured watching Lucy lose herself in her writing.

Wyatt turned around and headed back to his room, he couldn't face Lucy, not right now. As he walked down the hall, he heard Jiya's giggle that only Rufus could get to come out and he smiled. He was glad they had gotten together.

Stopping at his bedroom door he stared at his feet, he wished he could still make Lucy smile and laugh like Rufus could with Jiya. He missed her love, even if that wasn't what they were calling it. He loved her. He had since Bonnie and Clyde; he just hadn't said it yet.

"I loved her too late," he whispered opening the door.

* * *

This will have multiple chapters. Tell me what you thought!


	2. He Knows

Here is chapter 2. Okay, so this story is going to seem like it jumps around, but it takes place between _The Salem Witch Hunt _and _King of the Delta Blues _episodes.

I hope you enjoy! The italicized parts are Lucy's journal entries.

* * *

**_Hindenburg _**

_Wyatt Logan was an ass. It didn't matter if he was a Master Sargent Delta Force. He was an absolute ass. Cocky and full of himself and he kept calling her ma'am. They were basically the same age! They were supposed to save the Hindenburg, but now they were sitting in a jail cell, of course cause the hot-headed trigger-happy Master Sargent had killed someone. _

_Why did she find him so attractive? He shouldn't have been. Lucy wasn't attracted to military men; they were dangerous and arrogant. But something about Wyatt had her wanting to get to know him; see what made him tick. _

_"__It has to be the eyes," she murmured looking at him once again from across the cell. He has the palest blue eyes she had ever seen. _

_Something was bothering Wyatt, she could tell. But right now, he looked human. Yes, she knew he was human, but first impressions are hard to forget. Wyatt had been an ass back at Mason Industries. _

_"__She reminds me of my wife," he said looking her in the eye, "they even look alike, a little," he added with a shrug. _

_"__I didn't know you were married," Lucy said shocked. Well there went getting to know the man better, she was not one to get in the middle of a marriage. _

_"__Jessica died," Wyatt admitted with tears in his eyes, "it was my fault." _

And there was his guilty conscious, she thought. Always front and center, or at least it had been when they first met. She had wanted to comfort him, but she hadn't known how.

_Kate Drummond had been shot. Wyatt looked destroyed once again, twice on the same mission. Maybe he wasn't cut out for this. Lucy was nearly in tears as she watched Wyatt, he had wanted to save her because he hadn't been able to save his wife. Another life he had lost. _

_Coming back to present day had been different, but she was glad to be home. She knew she couldn't tell Amy about the time traveling, but she could at least tell her about the cute guy she was going to be working with. If they kept working together, she thought as she changed. _

_Following Wyatt out of the building, Lucy couldn't help but notice how his hips moved and how his shoulder swayed slightly. She wondered if he knew he walked with such confidence. _

_Stopping at the door, Lucy hesitated before following him outside. "I can't like him," she whispered opening the door, "I don't even know him." _

_Okay so bringing up fate was a very bad idea around Wyatt. He was so wound up about his wife's death being his fault that he couldn't hear that maybe it was supposed to happen. _

"Why did I think it would be okay to tell him it was maybe supposed to happen?" Lucy whispered looking at the page she had just written.

Rubbing her temples, "I knew he wasn't ready to hear that," she mused, "but God if I had only known what was going to be different when I got home, I never would have said anything about fate."

_Watching Wyatt get into the car, Lucy realized she had made a mistake, but what was this feeling in heart. Why she was clutching her chest? _

_"__No," she whispered, "there is no way I thought that was attractive," she mused, "he basically just threw an adult temper tantrum." _

_As she climbed into the car waiting to take her home, Lucy couldn't help but remember how Wyatt's eyes had darkened when he got mad, "okay maybe it was a little attractive," she said a loud. _

_But it also made her wonder when else his eyes darkened. _

"Well I know what makes that happen," she mused, "and it's not just anger."

Lucy had been so wrapped up in her writing that she hadn't noticed Flynn come into the kitchen. Her journal had her full attention, her memories of Wyatt were all that was in her head.

Flynn walked towards the table and set his coffee cup down, Lucy didn't even stir. She was so lost in her thoughts. Walking up behind her chair, he gently put his hands on her shoulders and began to rub.

"Finally writing your journal, Lucy?" he asked rubbing her shoulders harder.

Lucy jumped slightly and then leaned into Flynn's hands, the massage felt good, "not the journal you're thinking," she said closing her eyes.

"Hmmm…"

"What?"

"You're tense."

"Well things around here have been tense lately," she retorted sitting up and shaking his hands off, "What do you want Flynn?"

Flynn shrugged, "I just saw you writing and wondered if you had finally realized that you and I have more of a future than you and Wyatt, do."

Lucy glared at him, "We don't have a future."

"Oh, my dear Lucy," he cooed, "yes we do. You just don't realize it yet."

Lucy closed her journal and got up from the table, "over my dead body will anything ever happen between us," she said turning to walk away.

"His wife is back Lucy. Do you really think he is going to leave her for you?" Flynn asked.

Lucy stopped dead in her tracks. Keeping her back to Flynn, "I'd never ask him to."

Laughing, "You didn't have to. He found out Jessica was alive and left you like an old newspaper."

Squaring her shoulders, she walked down the hall and prayed that Jiya and Rufus were done canoodling, she really needed the sanctuary of her room.

"Leave her alone," Wyatt said in a low tone to the man sitting at the table.

"You do realize she's not your wife, right?" Flynn asked challenging him.

"That's my last warning," Wyatt retorted glaring at Garcia Flynn.

Flynn laughed, "Oh Wyatt Logan you cannot have your cake and eat it too," he smiled, "and what are you going to do if I don't leave Lucy alone?" he asked standing up.

Wyatt didn't respond, he couldn't, so he stood his ground, "What would your wife say if she heard you defending Lucy?"

"Do you think she would be happy?" Flynn added, "Because I think she would be hurt, and you don't want that." He finished walking out of the kitchen.

Wyatt glared at Flynn's back. He wanted to kill the guy, but Agent Christopher had said no. Blowing out a breath hard, Wyatt looked at the floor, things were only going to get more complicated.

Jessica stood behind the control center and frowned. Wyatt was still being loyal to Lucy, she needed that to change, "but how?" she whispered.

Pulling out her phone, she dialed #9 on her speed dial, Emma would know what to do since Carol was so blinded by her daughter that she was endangering Rittenhouse.

Rufus watched Jessica from the corner, something was wrong. She was up to something. Jiya stood beside him and frowned. They were going to figure out what was going on, even if it killed them. They had to help Wyatt and Lucy find their way back to each other.

Sitting on her bed, Lucy took several deep breathes, she needed to calm her nerves. Flynn was pushing her towards himself and it was pissing her off.

"Okay yes we've hung out more since Wyatt brought Jessica into the bunker and yeah, I fell asleep I his room," she argued with herself, "but he can't honestly think that is going to make me fall in love with him?"

Groaning she laid back and closed her eyes, she was tired of thinking. Sitting up she looked at the clock it was 11 o'clock, "I guess that means I should go to bed," she mused as she grabbed her toothbrush and toothpaste.

Stepping out into the hall she walked towards the bathroom. Reaching for the handle she jumped back when the door opened, with Wyatt on the other side, shirtless.

"God, I'm sorry," he drawled, "I didn't mean to startle you."

Lucy smiled, his Texas twang was out to play, "it's okay," she said waving her hand, "if I had been paying more attention, I would have heard the water shut off."

Wyatt smiled, "that's true."

Lucy nodded and looked down, "I…"

"Right, sorry," he said moving out her way, "Lucy," he continued touching her arm.

Turning to look at him, Lucy noticed that his normally artic blue eyes were more grey than blue, "I'm sorry."

"I know you are," she agreed sadly, "but that doesn't make it any easier."

"I know," he consented before turning and walking down the hall.

Lucy watched Wyatt walk away and felt her heart get heavy. She missed him.

Finishing in the bathroom, Lucy headed back to her bedroom and noticed that the normal sounds that had been filling the air in the bunker were absent that night. Shutting the door, she laid down and closed her eyes, feeling slightly better than normal.

Waking up feeling refreshed for the first time in weeks, Lucy hurried to the bathroom. She liked to be the first to take a shower, because she could actually get hot water.

Opening the door, she went about her morning routine with a small smile on her face. Her small interaction with Wyatt last night had made all the difference. They had been within 5 feet of each other and hadn't argued, that was unusual, anymore.

Leaving the bathroom Lucy smiled when she saw Jiya rushing towards her, "great minds think alike," she teased to her roommate.

Jiya laughed holding the door open, "or just women who actually want hot water," she retorted.

Lucy laughed and let Jiya got about her morning routine. Getting dressed she made her way into the kitchen and stopped when she saw Wyatt at the stove.

"Whatcha making?" she asked looking around him.

"Pancakes," Wyatt answered smiling at Lucy, she looked happier.

"Can I help?" she asked, "I can't cook to save my life, but…"

Wyatt laughed, "if you want to make some coffee and get the plates down."

"Okay," she said saluting him and going to make the coffee and get the plates down.

Denise Christopher stood in the hall and watched Wyatt and Lucy. She didn't know what had happened, but something had changed. They were working together, "forget that," she said out loud, "they're in the same room at the same time, working together."

"Who are you talking to?" Connor Mason asked looking at Denise with a raised eyebrow.

"No one." She replied pointing to the kitchen.

Connor looked and almost gasped, "did he tell Jessica to leave and finally sign the divorce papers?" he asked still watching the pair in the kitchen.

"I don't know, I just got here."

"Well something happened."

Just as Connor finished his statement the rest of the bunker entered the kitchen; they had smelled breakfast.

"Wyatt these pancakes look amazing," Jiya said taking a plate.

"Thanks."

Rufus took a plate and joined Jiya and Lucy at a table and began to eat, when Jessica came into the kitchen.

"You didn't come to bed last night," she said kissing Wyatt soundly.

"Sorry, I fell asleep on the couch," Wyatt confessed.

"I missed you," Jessica cooed wrapping her arms around his neck and pressing her lips to his.

Wyatt wrapped his arms around Jessica waist and pulled her close.

Lucy squeaked and hurried down the hall, nope she couldn't do it. She couldn't watch Wyatt be in love with Jessica, it was to hard.

Grabbing her journal, Lucy sat on the floor and began to write, fighting back tears…

**_Assassination of Abraham Lincoln _**

_She had gotten called back to Mason Industries. Her Mom wasn't sick anymore and Amy had disappeared. She didn't want to go back, she wanted to find out what had happened to Amy. _

_Lucy hated men; they were so frustrating. One-minute Wyatt was being a complete ass and the next he was defending her. She didn't need his help, but she did appreciate it. She could see why he was a solider. He had to protect. She had noticed that while at the Hindenburg. _

_Why did they have to be going back to 1865? Yes, Lincoln's Assassination is important to history, but the dress was going to weigh more than her and they expected her to get into that stupid time machine! _

_She climbed inside without being able to see, cause of the damn skirt of the dress, how did women wear these? _

_"__Woah, Woah," Wyatt said as her skirt filled the capsule. _

"What had he been trying to do?" she mused looking at the page, "calm down a horse?"

_Had Wyatt just made eyes at her? She couldn't tell, but he was smirking, and her head was suddenly cloudy. Oh, whatever he's a solider and yes, he had had to help her buckle in cause she couldn't reach around her dress. Soldiers are cocky enough on their own and Wyatt was Delta Force so hello ego. _

_Wyatt had gotten shot in the side. What were they going to do? He was their protection. She and Rufus would die without him. She suggested getting a hotel and Wyatt sent Rufus to get supplies. For what she didn't want to know. _

"If only I hadn't been in the room, when Rufus came back," she muttered thinking about Wyatt's open wound.

_"__help me get this off," Wyatt said struggling to lift his shirt over his head with his injury. _

_Lucy rushed over and pulled it off him and tried not to stare. The man was in great shape. Wyatt caught her staring and smirked. God, he was so arrogant. _

"He still looks good shirtless, though," she said aloud laughing slightly.

_Lucy went off to make sure General Grant got on his train and somehow came home with a date. Wyatt hadn't been happy she was going on a date. Was he jealous? She didn't think she was ugly, she could get dates, she just preferred to focus on her career. But she knew deep down that she was doing it to protect history. _

_"__Why do I even care?" she heard Wyatt ask to no one in particular as he got off the bed. Maybe he is jealous. _

"Robert Todd Lincoln had been an attractive man," she mused thinking about the tall solider, "but even then, I knew he wasn't what I was looking for."

_Lucy had almost dropped her dress box when she came back from the train station. Wyatt had still been shirtless, which still made her hot under the collar for reasons she didn't want to think about right then. _

Cracking her fingers, "maybe if I had explored those hot under the collar feelings then we wouldn't be in this mess now?" she pondered picking her pen back up.

_Back in the lifeboat, Lucy was struggling with her part in history. Lincoln had died like he was supposed to, the only difference was that Lucy was now covered in his blood. Wyatt must have sensed her distress and reached across the capsule and taken her hand. She could still feel his thumb rubbing the top of her hand. _

"He had been so sweet," she said rereading her writing, "he had been in pain the whole mission, yet he took care of my fractured nerves," she remembered sadly, "like always."

_When they landed back in present day, Wyatt fell out of the lifeboat, literally. He needed medical attention. After their briefing and changing her clothes, Lucy went to find him. She wanted to make sure he was okay. _

_Peaking her head into the first aid room she saw that he was still in his Civil War clothes and shirtless, yet again. _

_Sitting on the table Wyatt noticed Lucy, "like the view that much?" he drawled smirking at her. _

_Lucy blushed, "I just wanted to make sure you were okay." _

_"__I'll be fine."_

_"__Okay," she said turning to leave. _

_"__Lucy?"_

_"__Yes," she answered turning around again. _

_"__You didn't answer my question," Wyatt teased grinning. _

_Walking over she stood in front of him, "you are the most frustrating man I have ever met," she huffed turning to leave again. _

_Wyatt grabbed her hand, "thank you for coming to check on me." _

_She smiled at him, "You're welcome. I'll see you on our next adventure," she continued, "just try not to get shot, you're supposed to be the solider." _

_Wyatt laughed, "yes ma'am." _

_Lucy scowled and walked out of the room. The man was going to be the death of her. _

"Maybe not literal death, but definitely my heart," she stated as the bedroom door opened and Jiya came in.

"You okay?" she asked sitting down the floor with Lucy.

"I thought I could be the bigger woman and let Wyatt be in love with Jessica, but I just can't." she stated looking at the floor.

Jiya moved closer to Lucy and pulled her into a hug, "you two made breakfast together though."

Lucy laughed, "no Wyatt made the pancakes, I made the coffee and got the plates ready," she clarified.

"Yeah, but that's something."

"You're right."

"But…"

Sighing, "I just realized when Jessica kissed him and said she missed him," Lucy started, "I don't want to forget Wyatt. I just want to be at peace and forget what could have been."

Jiya smiled, she had known all along that Lucy was never going to forget Wyatt, but she also knew that her friend was tired of fighting a losing battle.

Rufus watched Jessica head towards the control center. She was definitely up to something. Keeping his distance, he watched her pull out her phone.

"Emma?" Jessica said into her phone.

"Emma," Rufus whispered to himself, "that's the Rittenhouse lady," he said connecting the dots.

Laughing, "No, I did exactly what you said," she stated, "kissed him in front of everyone and guilted him for not coming to bed," she continued, "it worked like a charm. He kissed me back and pulled me in."

Shaking his head, Rufus couldn't believe what he was hearing, Jessica was Rittenhouse and using Wyatt, "I have to tell him," he whispered turning to find Wyatt, but stop when he heard…

"No, Lucy is still hung up on Wyatt," Jessica said snidely, "she'll be easy to take out. Wyatt won't hurt me. He can't," she laughed, "I gave him a second chance, he won't screw it up this time."

Rufus stood frozen in place; Jessica was going to kill Lucy.

Jessica hung up her phone and put it back in her pocket. It was getting harder and harder to pretend she still cared for Wyatt. He had been out of her life for 6 years, if he only knew what she had been doing in that time. To him she had been dead, but really, she had been enjoying more pleasures in life than she had in their marriage.

Don't get her wrong, Wyatt was fantastic in bed, but he was controlling and arrogant. She wasn't a child; she could think for herself. He deserved the professor. Together they could make one very boring couple, that is if Lucy was supposed to live, but sadly she wasn't. Jessica was going to take care of that.

Rufus hurried through the kitchen to find Wyatt. He had to tell him that Jessica was Rittenhouse and here to kill Lucy. He had no idea if Wyatt would believe him, but he had to try.

What Rufus didn't know was that Wyatt had heard Jessica's whole conversation. He could play the game as well as she could. He wasn't going to let her hurt Lucy. He had found her Rittenhouse phone a couple days before when it had gone off in the room. Jessica had been in the shower.

Shaking with anger, Wyatt walked to his bedroom. For right now until he knew more, he had to pretend to still be in love with Jessica, so she didn't escalate Rittenhouse's plan.

* * *

Let me know what you think!


	3. Filling in the Blanks

I hope the timing of the story is making sense. The shorter journal entries are episodes that I myself do not particularly care for, but they also do not have many Wyatt/Lucy scenes that I can turn into fluff.

Enjoy!

* * *

**_Atomic City _**

_1962 Las Vegas. She was engaged. She didn't remember the man at all. What a rock that ring had been though. It was beautiful, but way too big for her hand. As soon as she had said mafia, visions of Wyatt in a pinstripe suit popped into her head. He would look gorgeous, okay so he hadn't worn pinstripes, but blue worked just as well. His eyes, oh God his eyes in that blue suit. _

"The only thing I always remember about Vegas," she whispered looking down at the page, "his eyes."

_Was this going to be a thing, him helping her get her seatbelts in order. Not that she minded, Wyatt always smelled good. She wondered what kind of cologne he wore. _

_"__Got something you want to tell us?" Wyatt had asked. He let his Texas twang slip a little bit. If she hadn't been so distracted by having to explain that she didn't even know her fiancé she would have giggled at his accent. It was cute, definitely something she would remember. _

"Try something I'll never forget," Lucy said wiping the tears from her cheeks.

_This was only their third mission together, but already she felt a connection to the man sitting across from her. She wondered if he felt it to. _

_"__To who?" he had asked staring at her. He was jealous, she thought or at least he was acting jealous. Why though? _

_She most definitely was not taking the last name of a man she didn't know! How dare he ask her that, ugh Wyatt… He had been frustrating her since day 1 and that hadn't changed. _

_"__You still got the honeymoon to look forward too," Wyatt said snarkily and then he winked. That jerk had had the nerve to wink at her. _

_Why was her heart suddenly thumping trying to get out of her chest? The word honeymoon brought images in Lucy's mind the whole travel time to Vegas. Visions of her and Wyatt, a hotel room they never left and so many other things. _

"Woah girl," Lucy said to herself trying to reread her writing, "we know now from now personal experience that yes being alone in a room with Wyatt is definitely worth the heart palpitations, but he's married," she finished sadly.

Closing her eyes, Lucy didn't want to continue to write about this mission, this mission had had so many moments that were her and Wyatt alone that she couldn't think straight. He had been potent to her mind then, now he was a drug she never wanted to give up.

_For being a solider, Wyatt didn't travel well. She always made sure to watch his face; it helped her deal with her anxiety about being claustrophobic. He had surprised her when he started to talk about the bombs that would be set off. He was not what she expected, at all. _

_Oh God, she had wanted to slap him then and there when Rufus has appeared with the cigarette girl uniform. Wyatt had looked at the outfit and then at her, that smirk. Hmm what she wouldn't do see that smirk all the time. _

"I almost wish I had worn that uniform," she mused remembering the heat in Wyatt's look.

"What outfit?" Jiya asked entering the room. She had gone to get Lucy a bottle of water to hydrate her while she cried her memories away.

Lucy smiled, a simple smile that said it all, "the cigarette uniform Rufus had originally brought me to wear in 1962. A bra and underwear would have covered more."

Jiya laughed, "I bet Rufus didn't even realize what he had done."

"No, he didn't," Lucy smiled, "that made it even better, besides…"

"Wyatt's reaction?"

"Yeah."

"That bad?"

"Not bad," she explained, "good, very good."

"Really?" Jiya teased wiggling her eyebrows.

Smacking her arm, "I had never wanted to hook up with a guy I didn't know more than in that moment."

"Wow all that from an outfit?"

Lucy laughed again, "what can I say it was 1962 in Las Vegas. What happens there…"

"Stays there." Jiya finished, glad to see her friend wasn't crying anymore.

_Oo Judith Campbell meet Wyatt Logan. The two fought like cats and dogs. Lucy wondered if they wouldn't end up in bed together with how much they argued. Isn't mad sex the best sex? _

_"__Lots of men want me," Judith said making eyes at Wyatt, "their usually more polite about it." _

_Wyatt rolled his eyes at her. That made Lucy's heart swell, he wasn't falling for the infamous mistress of the 1960s. Thank God, because she could never compare to the curvy woman, not even in her dreams. _

_When Wyatt had threatened to tie up Judith a hot sensation had ran through Lucy's body. Do I want to be tied up? She wondered looking at the man who was angrier than a bumble bee. Maybe, maybe I do she figured. But only by Wyatt, she finished thinking about the bedroom behind them. _

_"__So, you and brooding blue eyes in the next room, you sleeping with him?" Judith asked like she already knew the answer. _

_God, I wish, Lucy thought before answering. _

_"__He could use it. He's wound pretty tight." _

Lucy stopped writing to laugh, "what now?" Jiya asked interested.

"Just remembering my conversation with Judith Campbell," Lucy explained, "she asked if Wyatt and I were sleeping together, but she had called him brooding blue eyes."

"Brooding blue eyes?" Jiya giggled, "well that is a very accurate description."

Lucy laughed harder, "Yes, it is. But I was really laughing because Rufus was in the room with us when we talked about Wyatt and he got super uncomfortable."

Jiya smiled, "Poor Rufus."

"Yeah it was probably very uncomfortable for him."

_A rollercoaster? Yes, Judith it feels like a rollercoaster, especially with Wyatt, because I don't know what he is thinking. _

_Wyatt riled about not being able to do his job had never been so intriguing as it had been when they were in that room together. Too bad they had left the door open or Lucy would have kissed him then there. He was furious at her for not letting him have his way, and she was well all hot and bothered, by him, again._

_When he walked away from her and Rufus in the hotel, Lucy felt anger but also something else. But she didn't know what it was. _

"Foreboding," she said sadly taking drink from the water bottle, "that moment right there said it all. Wyatt would always walk away when things got tough."

"Did you say something?"

"No, sorry, talking to myself."

"Hey girl, I get it. Sometimes you just need expert advice."

Lucy laughed and rolled her eyes at Jiya, even if she wasn't wrong.

_That stupid telegram stand in the lobby. Of course, Wyatt would try anything to get his wife back. He loved her. And of course, he wouldn't notice the flesh and blood woman in front of him who would do anything to get his attention, okay almost anything. _

_Lucy had hated feeling so upset about Wyatt trying the back to the future move, he was a lovesick man. Or just a guilt ridden one, she thought. _

_"__I don't believe in meant to be though or fate, or anything like that," Wyatt explained, "and if you knew how Jess died, you would know there's no such thing. It's all just dumb luck and random chance. A roll of the dice." _

_A roll of the dice, why couldn't that be them? Couldn't they be a random chance? _

"Now I know how she died, or didn't die," Lucy said quietly, "and I still don't understand."

Jiya turned from her desk and looked at Lucy. She didn't know how to help her friend, even though she desperately wanted to.

"I'm sorry Jiya," Lucy said noticing her watching her, "I'll go the kitchen."

"Lucy…" Jiya started but she was already out the door, "you don't have to leave," she finished looking at the closed door. She realized that more than anything Lucy just wanted to be alone and let herself feel what she had been fighting for weeks now.

Lucy walked to the kitchen and sat down at a table. Putting her journal down, she stared at it. She had no idea how this little book was supposed to help her. Because right now, she felt more pain than she had in the past few weeks.

"Okay, that's not true," she murmured.

"What's not true?" a voice from the couch asked.

Lucy turned and looked at Connor Mason, "I didn't know you there."

"That's alright," he said getting up, "I was just resting my eyes," he stated coming to pull out a chair at the table across from her, "so what's not true."

Taking an audible sigh, "that's I'm in more pain from writing this journal than I have been in the past few weeks."

Nodding his head, "yes I highly doubt that that little book could hold nearly as much pain as Master Sargent Wyatt Logan has imposed."

"She's his wife."

"You defend the man who broke your heart, an awful lot," Mason said curiously, "do you realize that?"

Lucy shook her head, "I never thought about it."

"Why?"

"Because it's not his fault."

"Why not? When you two got back from Hollywood it was rainbow kisses and heart eyes and then all sudden there's a blonde woman screaming Wyatt's name at all hours of the night, your bunking with Jiya and Rufus is sleeping on the couch."

Lucy bristled, "Sorry love," Mason apologized, "I've had myself a couple night caps."

"I can smell them."

"They really do help."

Lucy nodded, "I know," she admitted getting up grab the bottle of vodka she had hidden behind the pans.

"Oo the good stuff," Mason said impressed, "my dear I don't know why you're worried about hearing anything," he said pouring himself a glass.

Lucy shrugged and put the bottle back, "get a good night's sleep Connor."

"I will dear, I will." He said raising his glass as he walked down the hall.

_"… __at the end of day that's all I have." Judith had told Lucy when asked if she got the pictures back to protect Jack. Judith loved Jack, but she loved herself more. _

_Lucy had never known that kind of confidence. But looking at Wyatt she wanted too. _

_When they got home, Wyatt had immediately looked up Jessica, she had still died. His telegram hadn't worked. Lucy walked over and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. _

_Wyatt stiffened at the touch, but relaxed when Lucy gently ran her hand down his arm, "I'm so sorry, Wyatt," she said quietly in his ear. Leaning his head back, Wyatt finally let someone comfort him. _

Lucy put her head against the table and sighed deeply. That one moment with Wyatt had meant so much to her. He let her in, just a little bit. But it had been a crack in the armor that was Wyatt Logan.

Wyatt stood there and watched Lucy. He was transfixed again. Walking over he gently lifted her head off the table and put his arms around her shoulders and squeezed. He could only say he was sorry so many times, before the words stopped meaning anything.

Reaching up, Lucy squeezed one of Wyatt's arms. She knew he was just comforting her the she had done him after Vegas 1962.

"Don't stay up to late writing," Wyatt said letting go of her shoulders.

"I won't." she promised watching him walk towards his room. Looking upwards she prayed that tonight like last night she wouldn't hear Jessica moan Wyatt's name on repeat.

Wyatt walked away from Lucy with a new determination. He had heard her conversation with Mason. She didn't blame him for choosing Jessica, but he blamed himself. And he had put the whole team in danger, but not just signing the damn papers and walking away.

Well walking away from Jessica and towards Lucy, which is what he should have done. Opening the door to his bedroom he stared at Jessica, "going to sleep in here tonight?" she asked patting the bed.

"Yeah," he responded solemnly, "but I have a migraine. Mind if we just go to sleep?"

Jessica frowned, "how about I rub your head for a little while," she suggested.

"Not tonight, Jessica."

"Wyatt," she protested reaching for the hem of her shirt.

Sitting on the bed with his back to her, "I said not tonight Jessica."

Wrapping her arms around his shoulders, Jessica began to kiss along his neck, something that had always driven him nuts, "hmm." She moaned moving her hands down his chest.

Standing up Wyatt disentangled himself from her arms, "Jessica I'm not in the mood at all," he growled.

Pouting Jessica put back on her t-shirt, "fine I just thought you might want to make up for last night."

Wyatt didn't say anything as he sat down on the bed and took off his shoes, "do you still love me?" Jessica asked in a quiet voice.

"Yes," he answered.

Smiling to herself, Jessica went off to sleep. Wyatt looked over his shoulder and listened for Jessica's light snoring. Hearing it, he got up and grabbed her phone. Unlocking it, he looked at her messages.

"Two days?" he whispered rereading the messages. He had two days to figure out how to save Lucy.

Denise Christopher sat at her desk at home and looked over the mission notes. Rittenhouse had been quiet, too quiet. They were planning something. Something big and bad, she could feel it.

After Salem, Rittenhouse had taken to making things uncomfortable, as if on purpose. Jessica being alive had been just one of the things bugging her, but with how quiet they had been after trying to kill Kennedy early.

"Something's definitely wrong," she mused looking at her ringing phone, "Rufus?" she answered confused as to why her pilot was calling her at midnight.

"Agent Christopher, I need to tell you something," Rufus said quietly, Lucy was still in the kitchen writing in her journal.

"What is it Rufus?" she asked concerned, "has something happened?"

"No, but I feel like something is going to," he explained nervously, "I heard Jessica on the phone earlier today. I think she is part of Rittenhouse."

"Rufus, why do you think that?" Agent Christopher asked in a stern voice.

"Because she was talking to Emma."

"Oh God. This is bad, very bad."

Rufus shuffled his feet, "what should I do?"

"Nothing!" she ordered, "you do nothing, I need to think of a way to tell Wyatt that his wife is a Rittenhouse agent."

"Why can't you just say it like that," Rufus wandered aloud, "Just be like, hey Wyatt, hey um your wife is a Rittenhouse agent," he said rushed.

Agent Christopher sighed, "I cannot just come out and say it like that," she answered, "Rufus you have been working with Wyatt for almost 2 years, you know as well as I do that his temper and the way he feels guilty about losing her once will not allow him to see her in this light," she continued, "he'll think we're attacking her to protect Lucy."

"But aren't we?"

"Yes and no," she said softly, "I want to protect Lucy from everything she is feeling right now, but I can't. Rittenhouse is still at large, and we need all 3 of you, well technically 4, to work together to take them out."

"So, I just have to play nice with an undercover Rittenhouse agent until Wyatt pulls his head out of his ass and sees Jessica for the traitor she is."

"I'm sorry, but yes."

"This job sucks." Rufus said hanging up the phone.

"Yes, sometimes it does." Agent Christopher agreed putting her phone down.

"You know Jessica is Rittenhouse?" a voice asked scaring Rufus to near death.

"Wyatt?" Rufus asked nervously looking at his friend coming out the dark corner.

"When did you find out?" Wyatt asked in a hushed urgent tone.

"Today," Rufus responded confused, "wait you know?"

Wyatt nodded, "I found out a couple days ago."

"And you haven't said anything?"

"Well like you told Agent Christopher, I had to pull my head out of my ass and realize that the Jessica I've been sharing a bed with is not the Jessica I was originally married too."

Rufus was so lost, "you're so calm."

"I've had time to process."

"But still."

Wyatt laughed, "I'm not going to let her hurt Lucy," he said adamantly, "which give us two days to find out how to stop her."

"TWO DAYS?" Rufus screeched.

Wyatt clapped his hand over Rufus's mouth, "stay quiet will you. Lucy is still writing in her journal. I don't need her to hear anything."

"You love her, don't you?"

"Yes, Rufus. I love Lucy. I have since our adventure with Bonnie and Clyde."

"Wow," Rufus said, "and you waited till Hollywood to act on it, why?"

Wyatt looked at Rufus exasperated, "you really want to have this conversation now?"

"No time like the present."

Wyatt laughed slightly, "We sound like a bunch of women," he commented.

"Not buying the subject change."

"Alright, when Lucy and I were with Bonnie and Clyde we kissed," Wyatt started looking at his shoes, "Actually I kissed her," he clarified looking at Rufus, "when we pulled a part and looked at each other, I knew. I knew that no matter if I didn't get Jessica back again, it was going to be okay."

"Wow, and you still waited?"

Chuckling, "you're not going to hold anything back, are you?"

"Not this time," Rufus admitted, "We've all been silent way to long."

"When we got back, everything felt different. I wasn't sure if Lucy felt the same way and I didn't want to ruin the dynamic we had finally perfected as a team," Wyatt confessed, "but I sure as hell was not going to let anything happen to her."

"That's why you went a little crazy when Flynn took her."

"Yeah, I had already lost one woman I loved. I wasn't going to lose another."

"So why not kiss her at the murder hotel?"

Wyatt laughed, "We were just getting out of a room that was losing oxygen, I was happy to have lungs full of air and seeing Lucy, I just wanted to feel her against me."

"Yeah I could kind of tell that."

"Thanks."

"Anytime."

"I never wanted to hurt Lucy," Wyatt admitted quietly staring at her sitting in the kitchen.

"Then why did you?" Rufus asked in a serious tone walking towards his friend.

"Obligation."

"What?"

"I know that sounds like some bullshit excuse and maybe it was, but I felt obligated to try and make my marriage to Jessica work."

"You're right that sounds like bullshit," Rufus agreed, "especially when you knew Lucy was here waiting for you. She needed… Needs you. We all do."

"I know I was a first-class ass."

"Yes, you were, still are being," Rufus said slightly smiling, "and if I knew you wouldn't kick my ass, I'd kick yours for putting Lucy through this. Hell, for putting us all through this."

Wyatt laughed, "I'd probably let you; I sure deserve it."

Rufus put a hand on Wyatt's shoulder, "just let me know what you need to do and when you need me to do it."

Nodding, "I will."

Rufus headed off towards the bathroom and left Wyatt to watch over Lucy, something he knew the solider had no problem doing. Now that he knew Wyatt really did love Lucy, it made him feel better, but he still hated that she had had to go through all this because of Rittenhouse.

Lucy yawned, "I thought I told you to not stay up to late writing," Wyatt teased grabbing two bottles of water from the fridge.

"Sorry, sir," Lucy teased back taking the bottle he offered her, "I just got caught up."

"It happens to the best of us."

Watching him, "Wyatt?"

"Hmm…"

"Why are you out here with me instead of with Jessica?" she finally asked.

Wyatt choked on the water he had been trying to swallow, "Oh God, I'm sorry," Lucy said hurriedly handing him some napkins, "I didn't mean to make you choke."

"Okay I know you're hurting, but damn woman," he said smiling.

Lucy groaned and threw her water cap at him, "I am sorry."

"I know you are."

"Lucy…" he started.

"Wyatt, baby are you feeling okay?" Jessica asked wrapping her arms around his shoulders and kissing his neck.

"Yeah I'm fine, just needed some water," he told her standing up, "Good night Lucy," he said wrapping an arm around Jessica's shoulders and guiding her back to their room.

Lucy gathered her journal and walked down the hall, opening the door to hers and Jiya's room she prayed again that tonight like last night would be quiet.

Feeling someone shake her, Lucy woke up with a start and was greeted by a very angry blonde, "stay the hell away from my husband," Jessica threatened, "or you won't like the consequences."

"What…" Lucy asked sleepily, "I don't understand."

"Keep your hands off my husband," she said again, "how hard is that to understand?"

"I haven't touched Wyatt, we don't…"

"You two looked quite chummy last night in the kitchen!" Jessica announced loudly standing up and knocking Lucy's books off the shelves by her bed.

"We were just talking."

"Yeah, right!" Jessica snapped, "just talking leads to it was only one time, I promise it'll never happen again,"

"What are you talking about?" Lucy asked getting more and more confused.

"I've heard it all before!"

"Heard what?"

"Wyatt's excuses," Jessica snarled, "stay the hell away from him."

"Jessica, we work together, we go on missions together," Lucy said getting up from her bed, "If the mothership jumps, I can't not go."

Laughing hysterically, "You think I don't know what goes on, on these missions…. Wyatt comes home a completely different man every time."

Jiya laid in her bed and watched the crazed blonde step closer to Lucy, "HE'S MY HUSBAND!" Jessica shouted before leaving the room and slamming the door.

Jumping out of bed, Jiya caught Lucy as she crumbled to the floor, "I didn't…" she sobbed.

"I know," Jiya comforted as their bedroom door swung open and Rufus, Flynn and Mason rushed in.

"What in the bloody hell is going on?" Mason asked looking at the girls.

"Jessica came in here and started to attack Lucy," Jiya explained, "spouting off that she had heard all the excuses before."

Flynn picked Lucy up and held her against him, "there is something off about Wyatt's wife," he said looking at the other 3 in the room.

Jiya nodded, "if everything is calm again, I'm going back to bed," Mason said leaving the room.

"Lucy are you okay?" Rufus asked looking at her.

"I didn't…" she started to sob again, "nothing happened."

"We know it didn't."

"Why did she attack me?" Lucy asked crying.

"Because you have something she wants," Rufus explained sitting down on her bed.

Lucy looked over at him, "what's that?" she pleaded to know, "a broken heart?"

"No," he said taking her hand, "Wyatt's heart."

Lucy hiccupped and looked at Rufus like he had two heads, "don't give me that bullshit," she said sternly, well as sternly as she could with snot coming out her nose.

"Lucy," Rufus pleaded.

"NO!" she snapped, "look he chose her. She won."

"After you convinced her to give him another chance." Jiya said quietly.

Lucy looked at her, "oh my God," she whispered finally realizing that she had helped create the problem, "I'm such an idiot."

"You're not an idiot, Lucy," Flynn said holding her closer, "you're a woman in love."

Hiccupping again Lucy closed her eyes, "this is all my fault."

Laying her back down, Flynn and Rufus left the room so that the girls could get a little more sleep. As Rufus went back to the couch, he saw feet on the floor, "Wyatt?" he asked uncertain, the feet didn't move.

Rushing forward, he saw Wyatt, his head was bleeding. "Wyatt?" Rufus asked again but louder.

Wyatt came to with a start, "what the hell?" he asked looking at a worried Rufus and Agent Christopher.

"What happened?" They both asked sitting him up.

"Jessica hit me over the head with a pan," he said touching the cut near his hair line, "why do you look so freaked out?"

Rufus gulped, "Jessica attacked Lucy."

Wyatt stood up quickly and promptly fell over, "is she okay?"

"Lucy is fine. A little shaken up, but physically she's fine."

"I'm going to kill her," Wyatt said in a deadly tone.

"Okay well on that note," Agent Christopher said looking at Wyatt.

"I know Jessica is a part of Rittenhouse," he said looking at the woman.

"Well that makes this conversation easier, she needs to be eliminated."

Wyatt nodded before walking off down the hall towards his room.

"Okay that went better than I expected," Agent Christopher said looking at Rufus, "care to explain?"

"Wyatt and I talked last night." Rufus started, "he's known for a few days that Jessica is a part of Rittenhouse."

"And he didn't say anything to anyone?"

"He had to pull his head out of his ass and accept it himself."

Agent Christopher nodded, "I'll give him that."

Lucy couldn't go back to sleep, after she calmed down, she grabbed her journal and sat down on the floor and began to write…

**_Party at Castle Varlar _**

_He's speaks 4 languages, and none are the language of love. And man, when he was right, he was right, walking into that Nazi bar was horrible decision. But luckily for us we got to meet Ian Fleming, too bad he wasn't famous yet. _

_He always knew when she was upset. Always, it was like he had a radar for her emotions. Too bad he never did anything about it. _

"Or maybe I just read into him asking me all the time if I was alright," Lucy stated angrily, "I wanted him to feel something for me so badly."

"Lucy," Jiya asked quietly slightly scared of her friend right now.

"Sorry, Jiya didn't mean to wake you."

"You didn't."

"That was some wake up call, huh."

"Yeah, something."

"Do you believe what Rufus told you?" Jiya asked sitting Indian style on her bed.

Lucy looked up at her with tears in her eyes, "God, Jiya, I want to," she said wiping away tears, "more than anything, I want to believe that Wyatt cares about me as more than a coworker."

Jiya got off her bed and pulled Lucy close, "then keep that in your heart, as you write your journal, please."

"Why?"

"Because, I don't want you to write something you may regret once all this mess gets worked out."

Lucy nodded and went back to writing…

_Always with the seatbelts. She now realized that it wasn't Wyatt being impatient, it was him touching her in the only way he knew how to. It was a small intimate touch that meant more to her than she realized. _

_Shoot first, ask questions later; the Wyatt Logan solution to problems. It was something that pissed her off and made her anxious at the same time. But he was always so sure. _

_His German, hmm hearing him speaking another language had her feeling things, things she wasn't comfortable with being in Nazi Germany. _

_Oh, that side eye when Ian Fleming kissed her hand, Wyatt was jealous! That added a warm feeling to her chest. _

_Wyatt fanboying! It was the cutest thing she had ever seen. He was so in awe, but he didn't love Ian flirting with Lucy. For the first time since they started working together, Wyatt was acting jealous. _

_Lucy had never been much of a drinker; on this mission she was drinking more than she had in years. And it was all so she could stay alive. _

_"__She doesn't get in without me…" Wyatt warned. Always protecting her, she was his. _

_That stupid little pin, she had trouble putting it on. Her heart was in her throat, she couldn't breathe. Lucy wished that when Wyatt had come in and they had started talking that he had pulled her close and held her. Talking was great in all, but some human contact with the eerily calm man sitting across from her would have helped as well. _

_Maybe even a little kiss, on forehead, cheek would have helped. Anything to make the dread in her head go away, even if it did make her fuzzy. She wanted Wyatt to comfort her. _

"I still want him to comfort me," Lucy said out loud to the quiet room. Jiya had left to check on Rufus and see how the rest of the bunker was doing after this morning's fun wake up call.

_"__Figure out what you're fight for." She had started doing that, that very night. She was fighting for Wyatt; she was fighting for a chance. She was fighting for her life. _

_She never told him that, she should have. There were a lot of things she should have told him after that mission. Things that she can never say now. _

_"__I agree with him. But I trust you." He had never sounded more sincere. She knew in that moment that Wyatt would never question her knowledge of history or her ever again. He protected her as well as history. _

_I turned down Ian Fleming! I had to… The fanboying, Wyatt was so cute! "How much do bet that Bond sleeps with Lucy in that one?" Well this Lucy had no interest in Bond, James Bond; only Wyatt Logan. _

Doing a little dance as she got, Lucy dashed to the bathroom. Not wanting to lose her muse meant abusing her body. But she had finished writing about Bond. That had been one of her favorite missions. Wyatt had looked like a little boy, when they found out who their Nazi savior was.

Leaving the bathroom, she headed towards the kitchen, her stomach had started to growl about an hour ago, "Lucy, are you alright?" Denise asked looking at her operative.

"Yeah, I've just been journaling," she explained reaching for the bread, a peanut butter sandwich sounded wonderful.

Denise stepped closer, "I mean are you alright after everything this morning," she questioned quietly.

"I knew what you meant Agent Christopher," Lucy stated spreading the peanut butter on her bread, "and yes I'm okay. Journaling is helping me deal with everything going on, it's my escape."

Sticking the knife back into the peanut butter, Lucy and Agent Christopher turned towards the sound of a slammed door, "Jessica what the hell happened this morning?" Wyatt demanded to know stopping her in the hallway.

"I told you, Wyatt," Jessica said snidely, "I told Lucy to stay away from you."

"Why?" he demanded to know, "We work together, that is kind of hard to do."

"YES, I KOW ALL ABOUT THE MISSIONS!" she screamed walking towards him.

"This is going to get ugly," Agent Christopher said stepping out from behind the wall and looking at Wyatt.

"What do you think you know?"

"I know that you use them to get closer to Lucy, again."

"Jessica you're my wife."

"And she's your mistress," Jessica seethed.

"I thought you were dead," Wyatt said angrily, "I didn't get your text until the next day, Jess."

"That's your explanation?" she jeered, "you thought I was dead?"

"Jessica that's what happened," he said taking a step towards her, "nothing has happened between Lucy and I since I found out you were alive."

"Really?" Jessica asked calming down.

"Yes, really," Wyatt said bringing her close to him, "when you agreed to give me a second chance, I knew I couldn't screw it up."

"Oh Wyatt," she cried, "that makes my announcement so much easier."

"What announcement?" he asked apprehensively.

"I'm pregnant!" she squealed jumping into his arms, "You're going to be a Daddy."

Wyatt caught Jessica, just as Lucy dropped the peanut butter jar on the ground. You could have heard a pin drop anywhere in the bunker at that moment.

Agent Christopher looked at Lucy, whose eyes were big and full of tears. Ones she couldn't shed, not in front of Wyatt.

"That's why I've been so crazy lately, my hormones are all over the place," Jessica yawned, "take us to bed," she requested rubbing her stomach.

Wyatt complied with her request while making eye contact with Rufus across the bunker. Things were about to get bumpy.

Lucy ran down the hall after Wyatt shut his door, her sandwich forgotten, her heart shattered. Jiya opened the door slowly and looked at Lucy, who hadn't even made it to her bed. Sitting down she grabbed Lucy's pillow and put in her head in her lap, rearranging her friend she ran her fingers through her hair.

"He's going to make a great Dad," Lucy said in between sobs.

Jiya didn't respond, it was to difficult. Lucy was still defending him. She didn't understand why. Over the past 6 weeks, Wyatt had done nothing but hurt her, and now, even with that lovely announcement, Lucy still wished him the best.

"It would explain Jessica's episode this morning," Lucy said sniffling.

"Stop," Jiya demanded, "just stop."

"Stop what?"

"Stop defending them!"

"Jiya."

"Don't Jiya me." She said putting Lucy's pillow on her bed, "just don't."

Jiya got up and moved towards the door, "Jiya wait," Lucy said quickly wiping her tears, "I know it doesn't make sense that I keep defending Wyatt when he has done nothing but break my heart, but I'm trying to see things from his side as well as mine."

"Why?"

"Because that's what you do when you love someone."

"You love him?"

"I have since The Alamo."

"Wow," Jiya said staring at her friend, "Why didn't you ever tell him?"

"I was nervous to hear him say he didn't feel the same way."

"Lucy."

"No, it's okay. I've known since day 1 that Wyatt's goal was to get Jessica back and now that he has, I have to let go and move on."

Lucy laid down on her bed and closed her eyes. It had been a long and exhausting day. She was looking forward to sleep, which hit her before she even knew it.

In the kitchen, Rufus was trying to comprehend what had just happened. Wyatt is going to be a Dad. What in the world.

Wyatt came storming down the hall, "we need to act fast," he said looking at Agent Christopher and Rufus.

"What do you know?" Agent Christopher asked looking at him uncertain.

Holding up a phone, "it's Jessica's."

"You know her code," Rufus asked taking it from him.

"It wasn't hard to guess," Wyatt supplied look at him, "her 'pregnancy' is a ploy to keep me distracted."

"Distracted? Distracted from what?"

"Rittenhouse attacking the bunker and kidnapping Lucy."

"What?" Denise asked looking at Rufus.

Handing her the phone, "it says there that they are going to bring the mothership to the bunker, Jessica told them were it was, and kidnap Lucy and Jiya."

"Why Jiya?" she asked.

"So, they can steal the lifeboat, so we'll have no way to save Lucy."

"And you believe this?" Agent Christopher asked looking at Wyatt.

"Yes and no ma'am," he said honestly, "it's to easy, Jessica has been leaving her phone out where I can see it. When she first came to the bunker, she hid it and it was always on silent."

"So, think they are planning something else?"

"Yes," he answered, "and I think they are planning to kill Lucy in another time."

"If it comes down to it, will you be able to kill Jessica?" Agent Christopher asked seriously looking at Wyatt.

"Yes," he stated with no hesitation.

Rufus stared at his friend; things had decidedly changed in the bunker.

Lucy woke up several hours later to her stomach growling, "man I should have grabbed that peanut butter sandwich," she whispered. Grabbing her slippers and journal she made her way to the kitchen.

Rufus was asleep on the couch, gently shaking him, "Rufus," she whispered.

"Huh, what?" he answered looking at Lucy with wide eyes, "everything okay?"

Laughing softly, "everything is fine, why don't you do sleep in my bed," she offered, "I'm going to make something to eat and then write for a bit. I don't want to keep you awake."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

Rufus got up from the couch in a hurry and went down the hall. There was no way he was turning down the chance to sleep in a real bed again.

Lucy smiled and made another peanut butter sandwich, sitting down she opened her journal. "The good old Alamo," she mused thinking about where she was in the timeline, "that was not a fun adventure, not fun at all."

**_The Alamo _**

_Wyatt was supposed to be replaced. No that couldn't happen, she wouldn't let that happen. Well Wyatt didn't get replaced, he got to stay. That made her happy. Happier than she should have been to have the hot-headed solider in her life. _

_"__You'll like him better than me." Sorry to disappoint Wyatt, you've been the one since day 1. I've never wanted to get to know someone as much as you. Lucy never admitted to Wyatt why she didn't let him get fired, but she wished she had. _

_Something was bothering Wyatt, she couldn't tell what it was, but something was affecting greatly. Did Wyatt have PTSD? Did he know? _

_Lucy was more worried than normal; Wyatt was acting more reckless than he usually did. _

"I wish I had asked him," she said aloud.

Finishing her sandwich, Lucy put her plate in the sink, sitting back down, she looked down the quiet hallway.

Stretching, she grabbed her pen and began writing again…

_Wyatt had demanded that she write the letter. She couldn't remember the letter, how was she supposed to write a famous letter. Her words wouldn't inspire anyone. _

_"__For God's sake you're in your own head just write something it doesn't have to be perfect." That line, Wyatt's annoyance, at her propensity to be perfect became her inspiration for the letter. The letter described Wyatt. _

"Wow," Lucy whispered, "I've never admitted that before."

_"__Maybe I'm not the man for the job." What the hell Wyatt?! He was the only man for the job, she wouldn't be comfortable with someone else. It had to be Wyatt. _

_She couldn't believe what she was hearing, Wyatt was so destroyed over losing his men in war. She had to do something. The letter, she now had the perfect inspiration. Her words did matter, she was going to help create Texas. _

_Lucy had terrified him; he was seeing things that weren't there. When he told her, he wasn't going to go she lost it. He was not going to lose confidence in himself because of PTSD. She told him, "I need you. Rufus needs you." _

"I should have kissed him," she mused, "yeah he brought up Jessica, but God, I should have kissed that man then and there."

Walking to the couch with her journal in hand, "that day, I fell in love with Wyatt Logan and I never stopped," she whispered sitting down.

_Watching Wyatt be a commanding officer to the young John Smith was something Lucy found extremely appealing. His take charge attitude, his words, the demeanor in which he spoke, it was like watching a completely different person speak. _

_Agent Christopher had known they weren't going to let Wyatt get fired. They were a team, her team. _

Lucy closed her journal, finally feeling tired again and ready for more sleep. Grabbing the blanket from the back of the couch, she jumped when heard a noise.

Looking down the hallway she noticed Flynn, "still writing your journal," he asked taking a seat beside her.

"Yes."

"I'm still not convinced it is isn't the journal you're going to give me."

Lucy huffed out an aggravated breath, "unless the journal I supposedly gave you was all about Wyatt and myself, you are sadly mistaken."

"I bet that is an interesting read," Flynn mused picking up the little black book, "but somehow I doubt you're being completely honest in every account."

"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked taking her journal back.

"I mean, Lucy, there are two sides to every story." Flynn said standing up, "why don't you lie down, I'll cover you up," he offered picking up the blanket.

Lucy glared at him, "I'm not going to bed yet."

"Suit yourself," he said heading back down the hallway.

Wide awake once again Lucy picked up her pen and began. "Oh no," she murmured, "Wyatt gets so mad at me and Rufus on the next two missions. It's amazing we were able to stay a team."

Shrugging she sat back, "I guess these will be shorter entries," she mused before remembering the Space Race, "well I didn't see Wyatt almost whole mission. Oh well, I got to know Rufus better and that's more important."

**The Watergate Tape /Stranded/ Space Race **

_"__Wyatt." She called. When was she not calling his name? Well during sex to exact, since they had only done that twice. _

"Cause now is a great time to think about two times you had sex with Wyatt?" she berated herself.

_Getting kidnapped by Flynn, that was getting old, really quick. Wyatt's sarcasm, that was new. She loved it; he was done with Flynn having the upper hand. _

_She should have told them about the journal and Rittenhouse. The look on Wyatt's face, he looked so betrayed. She never wanted to hurt Wyatt or Rufus. Her whole train of thought for this mission was to save Wyatt, she owed him that at least. _

_Wyatt was always saving them, now it was there turn. She was going to return the favor._

"His outfit for this mission was hideous," she laughed thinking about the grey plaid suit with salmon colored shirt, "we definitely would not have been able to lose him."

_Lucy is not a graceful woman, especially climbing through a window, but Wyatt had needed her. She was not about to let him down. She grabbed a lamp, because that would do some real damage. _

_Losing Wyatt's trust, that had been almost harder than having him walk away from her and back to Jessica. _

"Actually, losing Wyatt altogether has been harder," she whispered flipping the page.

_**  
They were going to die in 1754._

_"__No, no… No History right now." Wyatt was mad, still mad. He had every right to be, but it had been days since he had found out about her talking to Flynn. And they say women hold grudges. _

_She hated when Wyatt picked a fight, even if it was only two men. It still scared her, being a solider didn't mean he had to be reckless all the time. But as much as she'd never admit it to anyone, she loved watching fight. This time had been a little disappointing because of the flowy shirt, but usually she got to see the muscles in his arms work. _

"Yeah, Lucy," she chided, "let's get all hot and bothered and then try to go to sleep. We know how well that works out."

_Getting Wyatt out of the camp had been easier than she imagined, getting saved by Rufus with the Indians, had been amazing. She had never been more thankful for her friends/team than she had in that moment. _

_Wyatt had finally forgiven them, being marked for death by Indians can have that effect on someone, she guessed. Sitting at the bar, that night, Lucy wanted more. She wanted more than friendly banter. She wanted the man across from her to notice her. _

_Poor Rufus, he always gets stuck in conversations that don't really have anything to do with him. He's never judged though, and she was thankful for that. _

"Choices," Lucy said, "that was his whole point. Our lives are made of choices, like history. Some major or small, but they are all choices."

_Suffocate himself in polyester? Did the man know what most women's clothes were made of?_

_This was not a mission she enjoyed, she hated not being useful. Being a secretary while a respectable job, now, back then it was all she was able to do. All she was allowed to do. _

_"__Middle age white nerds are swarming the place," Wyatt had said. He always had such a way with words. She did have to admit, she giggled a little on the inside at the statement. Wyatt was definitely the typical big man on campus. _

"Not my normal type at all," she smiled, "but at the same time, there is something to be said for that arrogance and stubbornness."

_She knew the journal was for her memories of her and Wyatt, but the space race had been about her Rufus. For the first time she got to see the "nerd" in action. He had been amazing. After that mission she made sure that Rufus knew he was just as important to the missions as her or Wyatt. They needed him. _

_Watching Rufus struggle with killing someone, had her worried. She hoped he would be able to pull it together and know that he hadn't had a choice. History had majorly stayed the same, so the man, while he had been important to someone, had not been important to history. _

Closing her journal and putting down the pen, Lucy covered herself in the blanket.

Waking up early, Wyatt walked out to the kitchen. Looking over the back of the couch he was surprised to see Lucy sleeping there, "where's Rufus?" he asked aloud, not really expecting an answer.

"In my room," Lucy said sitting up.

"Sorry I didn't mean to wake you," he said leaning against the table.

"It's okay," she mentioned, "this couch is horrible for sleeping on."

"Yeah, Rufus has mentioned that a couple times."

"I never should have given him my bed."

"Why'd you do that?"

Lucy shrugged, "after all the excitement yesterday, I took a late nap and then was up half the night, so instead of keeping Jiya awake I came out here and sent Rufus to our room."

Wyatt nodded understanding, "Sorry you had to hear…"

"It's okay Wyatt," she said interrupting him, "you're going to make a great Dad."

"Thank you."

"Lucy…"

"Don't Wyatt," she pleaded, "we both need to forget what happened. You have Jessica back and a baby on the way. I need to accept that. You need to accept that," she finished, "but most of all we both need to let go."

Wyatt nodded silently and watched Lucy walk down the hall towards her room. He wasn't ready to be done fighting. He wasn't going to lose Lucy.

* * *

Let me know what you think! Still have some chapters to go...


	4. Details Matter

I hope the jumping between past and present hasn't been to confusing. Also sorry if the story keeps changing, the wrong chapter keeps getting uploaded!

* * *

Jessica stood in the hallway and watched Wyatt and Lucy. She was done dealing with all this drama, she wanted to end this mission now. Turning she went back to her room, "Emma," she said into the phone, "we need to end this now."

"I don't care if it isn't the right time," she argued, "Wyatt is getting suspicious and I'm tired of pretending that I care about him."

Pacing along the wall, she didn't hear Wyatt crack the door open, "Of course I told him I'm pregnant. No, he'll never find out that I got my tubes tied, I'm not stupid," she emphasized, "he is pulling away and I know that means he is ready to be done."

Growling into the phone, "Emma this needs to end now!" she demanded, "I can't stay in this damn bunker any longer. These people are killing me with their love for one another."

Staying quiet Wyatt looked down at his phone recording Jessica's conversation. He had to figure out a way to save Lucy.

If you had asked him what he wanted most in the world a year ago, he would have told you for Jessica to be alive and for them to have a second chance. As he listened to his "wife" discuss Rittenhouse's plan to kill Lucy in 1919, Wyatt realized that he now wanted a new future; one with a know it all history professor who drove him nuts with her random facts.

"How much longer do I need to stay here?" Jessica asked annoyed, "Yes I know I was a 'sleeper' that was suddenly tapped to come alive, but Emma."

"Fine 3 more days," Jessica said resounded to the fact that her mission was not yet over, "yes I'll play dutiful pregnant solider wife for that much longer."

Stopping the recorder Wyatt turned and saw Rufus and Agent Christopher watching him. Holding up his phone, Wyatt nodded towards the control center.

Lucy walked into her room to Jiya wrapping her arms around, "thank you," Jiya said smiling happily.

"You're welcome," Lucy responded not really wanting to ask for what.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, my back hurts a little from sleeping on the couch, but besides that I'm almost done with my journal."

"Is that good?"

"It is," Lucy said sitting on her bed, "Since I started writing I have been able to talk to Wyatt like he is a person and not the man who broke my heart," she admitted, "I think it's helping me to get out what I wish had happened and everything I was feeling, well feel, during the missions."

Jiya nodded sitting down beside Lucy, "so have you thought about what I said yesterday?"

"I have," Lucy said bumping into her friend, "and you're right, I shouldn't write something I may regret."

Jiya grinned, "I'm glad you're considering it."

Hugging her friend, "me too," Lucy whispered, "but now I have to write about Bonnie and Clyde."

"Is that bad?"

Lucy half cried and half laughed, "It's the mission when Wyatt and I had to pretend to be in love," she explained, "and it's one where we kissed for the first time."

"Oh Lucy, I'm so sorry," Jiya said wrapping her arms around her friend, "I didn't realize."

"It's okay, it was a stressful mission, but I never want to forget it."

Jiya smiled and got up, "I'll leave you alone, so you can write and cry in peace."

"Thanks, Jiya," Lucy said picking up her pen.

**_Last Ride of Bonnie & Clyde_**

_God she was bad at dating! That date with Noah, her used to be fiancé, had been a disaster. He was not the man she had wanted to sharing a meal with. Agent Christopher had kids? She would have never guessed. _

_Okay so Wyatt hadn't worn pinstripes to Vegas, but he would wear them to Arkansas? The man made no sense, but oh my lord that 3-piece suit had her wondering how long it would take her to get it off him. Wyatt was born to be a 1920s gangster, his attitude, arrogance, and confidence. He would have beat out Al Capone. _

_ "__Let him be with who he is supposed to be with…" Really Wyatt? Are you supposed to be with Jessica? _

"Down girl," Lucy told herself, "this isn't about attacking Wyatt. This is about figuring out my feelings."

_"__If they don't want us to borrow them, they shouldn't leave the keys in them." Oh Wyatt, sweet mercy that accent you let slip sometimes. Her heart did a little jump at the Texas twang. He had no idea he had let it slip, but Lucy, she noticed, she always noticed. _

_Rufus and Jiya getting together, awe they are so cute. Now they make me nauseous, but still cute. He was so Rufus about admitting it to us in the car, but Wyatt well he was Wyatt, "I got eyes you sly dog." _

_"__Miss Daisy," he had called her, at least it wasn't 'ma'am'. They had slowly moved on from that particular pet name. But she knew it wasn't a pet name; it was the military training and the growing up in Texas that had ingrained that into Wyatt. _

_"__Bonnie and Clyde?" "What are you looking at? You heard of us?" Well this mission just took a whole new turn. What were they going to do? Dangerous didn't even to describe Bonnie and Clyde. _

_Gunfire, her favorite thing. Wyatt could only do so much with his modern gun. They had to work together; they were going to be separated. That made her nervous; as always. _

_They were so in love; it was heartwarming to see even though she knew they were going to die. Bonnie and Clyde while killers and bank robbers had gotten one thing in life right, love. _

_For the man who loved to fire his gun and ask questions later, Wyatt did not like knowing when the gun fire was going to be happening or how much gun fire there really would be. _

_She smiled thinking about Wyatt, "I'm not going to put on a stage show for these two…" _

_But that's exactly what he had done. He acted out a love story, that had her falling hook, line and sinker. _

"A story I wish we were still living," she groaned turning the page of her journal.

_It was so uncomfortable to watch Bonnie and Clyde be all over each other; yes, love makes you do stupid things, but did it really mean you had to connected at the mouth? She didn't think so, cause the love she felt made her want to be in his arms on a cloudy day reading a book while he watched the football game. _

_Yes, to her; love meant intimacy, not just sex. _

_Wyatt was miserable, she could tell. He was thinking about Jessica and the way they had made a commitment to be together forever and she had died; he had let her be killed. Lucy didn't know how to make that pain stop, she just wanted him to look at her the way she was sure he did when he had proposed to Jessica. _

_Cause that was the story he told them, the one about her rock, the rock that technically belonged to Noah, not Wyatt. The hill, the tree, even losing the ring in the grass, it was all in the way he had proposed to Jessica. _

Lucy sighed, "who would have ever thought Wyatt Logan could be so romantic?" she questioned, "well I guess I know he can, now."

Jiya finished opening the door and looked at Lucy, who had tears streaming down her face. Sitting down she pulled her close, "are you sure you want to remember mission?" she asked concerned.

Nodding, "I have to remember this mission," she said wiping her face, "this mission was the first time Wyatt let me in fully. I finally got to know the man behind the gun."

Looking at her sideways, "What?"

"You know how Wyatt always hides behind the solider façade? The rough and tumble Texas boy who grew up hard?"

"Yeah, it what makes him so untouchable and so attractive," Jiya giggled, "he's broken."

"Exactly, on this mission, he let me in."

"How?"

"You just had to be there," Lucy smiled.

_The kiss, oh God, that kiss. His lips on hers, she would never forget it. She would also never forget the look on Wyatt's face afterwards, he looked confused; like he had just realized something. _

_She hadn't known what it was, but she wished she had. Or that they had shared one more kiss, she loved the feeling of his lips on hers. _

"Hmm and the scruff on his cheeks," she giggled touching her lips.

"You still have it bad," Rufus said startling Lucy.

"Rufus," she said clutching her chest, "I didn't."

"Sorry Lucy," Jiya said coming back into the room, "Rufus just wanted to be out the common area."

Smiling, "no it's okay, I was just startled."

"Bonnie and Clyde?" Rufus asked with a knowing grin.

"Yes," Lucy said throwing her pillow at him, "it was our first kiss."

"Oh, I know," he grinned, "I had to deal with the goo goo eyes between you two the whole way home, in case you forgot."

Lucy laughed, "we weren't that bad."

"You two might as well have been two teenagers who just discovered they liked each other."

Covering her face with her hands, "were we really that bad?"

"Yes…," Rufus teased, "no, it was nice to have some of the sexual tension in the lifeboat dissipate."

"I'm so sorry, Rufus."

Looking her in the eyes, "don't ever be sorry Lucy, you fell in love and I got to watch," he said sincerely, "It's been more fun than a sci fi convention, well it had been, until now."

_Wyatt had pulled her into his lap and rested his hand on her thigh. She wished he had moved it just a little bit, because it had burned a hole in her thigh. Hmm the looks they shared, it was the beginning of something, something wonderful, she could feel it. _

"It was wonderful, while it lasted," she whispered.

"Lucy?"

"I'm okay, just remembering."

"We're here if you need to talk," Jiya said in a soft voice.

"Thanks, you two," Lucy said going back to her writing.

_That small kitchen, hmm they were so close. God, she wished Wyatt had kissed her again, that would have been the perfect moment. They were alone. _

_"__I thought you said they'd pass out," Lucy chided. _

_"__Maybe if they ever came up for air," Wyatt retorted. _

_Yes, lying in the too small bed with Wyatt more than half undressed had been awkward, but she had loved it. He made sure though that just their arms touched. Well except for the occasional grazes across her thigh with his fingers, but that was just him shifting in the bed; right?_

_"__You're all about fate and destiny except when it comes to love?" he asked her. She honestly didn't know. She had never thought about it, at least not until him. _

_"__If there's only one person for you in the whole world and you lose them, does that mean you have to live the rest of your life without anyone else?" she prattled on, "I think you, me, anyone has to be open to possibilities." Wyatt's eyes when she finished. He looked like he was about to say something, but of course Clyde had had to snore breaking their moment. _

_A moment she wished she could go back and change, just to hear what was about to come out of Wyatt's mouth. Was he going to tell her he was open to the possibilities? _

_Wyatt standing up to the protect them, like always. He could never not be the solider. _

_The conversation about the kiss when they got home, she often wondered if he regretted it. He was awfully quick to justify it as a way to keep them alive against Clyde. _

_"__See you later, baby doll." He said smiling. Hmm that line, that phrase. _

_"__See ya around schweetheart." God had she really said that, and she knew she had done a horrible impression, but she hadn't been able to help herself. She had been caught up in the 1930s. _

"Why in the world did I add a 'c' into sweetheart?" she asked out loud, laughing "schweetheart."

Rufus barked out a laugh, "did you call Wyatt a schweetheart?"

Laughing with him, "yes, I did!"

Closing her eyes, she let herself feel the happiness of being with her friends enjoying good memories.

A knock on the door ruined the moment, "sorry to ruin the fun," Denise said poking her head in, "Rufus, I'd like a run down on the tests you've run on the lifeboat."

"Of course," he said standing up and kissing Jiya on the head, "see ya around schweetheart."

Lucy groaned, "shut up Rufus."

Jiya cackled like a little girl, "you're never going to live that down."

Groaning, "oh I know."

Rufus followed Agent Christopher to the control center, "we have a few minutes," Wyatt said when the other two joined him, "Jessica is in the shower."

"Okay, what do you have?" Agent Christopher asked.

Wyatt played the recording, "we only have part of the plan," Rufus stated in distress, "how do we save Lucy with only half a plan?"

"You use everyone you can." A voice behind them said.

Turning Wyatt stiffened, Flynn grinned, "calm down Master Sargent," he said stepping towards them, "I know more about the future than you think."

"I don't want to hear it." Wyatt stated his voice laced with anger.

"You don't want to hear that Lucy and I do have an affair that starts on the Titanic but ends shortly afterwards."

Wyatt lunged at the man, "Wyatt!" Agent Christopher commanded grabbing the back of his shirt, "You need to control your temper if we are going to keep Lucy safe."

Snorting he looked at her, "and hearing about some short-lived affair with this asshole is going to help keep Lucy alive how?"

Flynn smiled, "mine and Lucy's affair maybe short lived, but it is longer than a day. Which is all you gave her."

Not able to control his anger, Wyatt punched Flynn square in the jaw, "shut up," he spat, "and stay the hell away from Lucy."

"That's what she loves most about you, you know," Flynn said rubbing his jaw, "your possessiveness of her."

"I'm not possessive!"

"Oh yes you are Wyatt Logan."

Wyatt stalked towards him, "I don't want to see her get hurt."

"More than she already is?"

"Stop it!" Lucy commanded taking in the little meeting happening in the control station, "Just stop it."

"Lucy," Agent Christopher said surprised to see her standing there.

"Wyatt grab some ice and go to your room and calm down," she started, "Rufus go see Jiya, she wants to ask what tests were ran," she continued, "Agent Christopher, I thought you left already," she stopped.

"I was going to finish my meeting with Rufus and head home."

"Oh," Lucy accepted and glared at Flynn, "and you…" she sneered, "leave Wyatt alone!"

"Lucy…" Flynn started.

"I don't want to hear it!" she emphasized glaring at him still, "if you thought acting this way towards me would make me fall in love with you, you're sadly mistaken."

"Because you're in love with Wyatt?"

"Stop talking!" she snapped, "I don't care if you have some journal I supposedly wrote, it doesn't mean anything now," she stated walking closer to him; standing toe to toe with Flynn, "because I will never let anything happen between us." She finished in a gravely tone.

"My dear…"

"Shut up, Flynn and get out of my sight," Lucy demanded looking at her feet. She was so tired of being pushed in different directions. She was her own damn woman.

"Lucy?" Denise asked concerned.

"What?" Lucy snapped, "I'm sorry," she recanted when she saw it was Agent Christopher who had asked.

"I was just going to say…"

"Please don't say anything, I just want to go on a mission or get out of this bunker," she admitted, "we're all going stir crazy."

"I know you are," Agent Christopher agreed, smiling as Lucy walked back to her room. The strong and independent Lucy had made an appearance. She wasn't a victim; she was a fighter.

Opening the door, Lucy looked at Rufus, "what was going on?" she asked, "and don't lie to me."

Rufus gulped, "I can't tell you." he stuttered.

"What do you mean you can't tell me?"

"You weren't supposed to find out."

"Find out what?"

Pleading with eyes, "Lucy, please don't ask me to tell you," he said quietly.

Taking a deep breath, "am I going to be okay?"

"Wyatt is going to make sure of it," Rufus confessed.

Balling her hands into fists, Lucy turned and left her room slamming the door. Rushing down the hall, she confronted Wyatt in the kitchen, "is Jessica Rittenhouse?" she asked shaking.

Wyatt dropped the plate he had been holding, "Rufus told you?" he asked agitated, "he was supposed to keep his mouth shut."

"Wyatt!" Lucy demanded, "Rufus didn't tell me anything. I'm a smart woman who can put two and two together."

"Yes," Wyatt answered knowing better than to lie to Lucy, "she' a sleeper agent from 2012, they saved her."

"God, Wyatt," Lucy stopped and looked at him, "I'm so sorry."

"Not as sorry as I am," he admitted, "if I had paid more attention, none of us would be in this situation."

"Am I going to die?" she asked quietly.

Wyatt cupped her face, "no, I'm not going to let that happen."

Lucy leaned forward and put her head against Wyatt's shoulder. She didn't know what else to do. Rittenhouse had found a way into the bunker; the place they were supposed to be safe. Now what?

Wyatt wrapped his arms around Lucy and held her close. He felt her heartbeat returning to normal, "Lucy you have to act like you know nothing."

Nodding she looked at him, "You're always saving me."

"Part of the job ma'am." Wyatt said smiling, knowing in his heart Lucy was so much more than a part of the job.

Jessica stood paralyzed by the control center, Lucy knew, Wyatt knew, Rufus knew… Who else knew?

"Your plan isn't going to work," Flynn said scaring the blonde woman, "They all will give their lives to keep Lucy alive."

"I don't want to hurt anyone, besides Lucy," Jessica said, "wait…"

"What?"

"The way you've been acting towards Lucy…" she started, "it was all a ploy."

"What makes you say that?"

"You know as well as I do, that no man will ever replace Wyatt," Jessica explained, "that's why you have been laying it on so heavy. Always bringing up the journal and how you two have a future."

Flynn laughed, "and they say blondes are dumb."

"I'm going to kill her," Jessica promised in a steel tone.

"Not before Wyatt kills you for trying to harm the love of his life."

"I'm the love of his life."

"No, that Jessica died in 2012," Flynn retorted smiling, "you my dear Jessica are just a sad installment of her, one that could never live up to the memories Wyatt carried inside himself. And you will never replace the woman who helped him believe in fate and opportunities."

Jessica laughed, "we'll see about that," she stated starting to walk away, "the game is a foot, may you survive Garcia."

Lucy was sitting back in her room and reeling. Jessica was Rittenhouse and now she had to pretend to not know, how was she supposed to do that? They didn't exactly get along in the first place. Two women in love with the same man should not be locked up in an underground bunker together.

Grabbing her journal, she started to write, to disappear within the pages that were starting to make more sense than the present.

**_Capture of Benedict Arnold _**

_Another time period, another huge dress. Again, how did women wear these things? _

_"__Douchenozzle?" Oh Rufus, you like Wyatt are a great words smith. _

_"__I know I should be getting used to all of this by now but this one…" Hmm Washington trying to kill them would be preferable to Flynn and Wyatt pointing guns at each other. Which was not at all abnormal. _

"I really hated that outfit," Lucy said out loud, "Ugh! This is going to be a short journal entry; I don't think Wyatt and I even really looked at each other during this mission."

"Both reeling from the kiss with Bonnie and Clyde?" Jiya asked looking at her roommate.

"I don't really know, but if I had to guess, yes."

_Flynn's promise to Wyatt. His face, it was everything he had ever wanted to know. Lucy had been devastated, she had thought that Bonnie and Clyde had meant more to Wyatt, but the promise of finding out who killed Jessica. _

_The simple touch of him helping her up, that was the most she had felt in a while. But then again Wyatt was struggling with wanting; no needing the information about Jessica. _

"It ended so well for all of us," Lucy stated.

"What did?"

"Wyatt finding out who killed Jessica."

"Oh, yeah. We all love that information and what happened afterwards."

_"__I don't think history is an excuse to let people sit back and suffer." Oh Wyatt, if you only he had known. History is choices, just like he pointed out after they had been stranded during the French and Indian war. _

_John, the boy. She felt so bad for him, he had no idea what his life would hold or how much pain his Father would inflict. _

_"__Power…. But executed from the shadows." Boy did that kid have no idea what he was saying. He had been raised by a monster. _

_She had been trying to make sure the child survived, but Flynn would not agree. _

_"__Wyatt." She always called for him, even when he was in the same situation as her. She couldn't watch Wyatt die, he meant too much to her. _

_Ooo the look on Wyatt's face, that determination, the anger. He wasn't going to let anything happen to her; just like always. _

"Just like now," she said quietly looking at her roommate who had gone to sleep.

_She just had to run after the boy, she had to protect him. Is this what Wyatt always felt when he was protecting her? It was powerful, almost like a drug. _

_Choices, yes Wyatt had gotten into her head; he made her believe that everyone had a choice and life was all about choices and making the most of the ones you choose. _

_"__WYATT! WYATT!" she was not going to go quietly. _

_Flynn had kidnapped her; Wyatt had failed to save her. _

"He won't let that happen again," she promised herself. Getting up she went out to the kitchen; she had missed dinner.

Staring into the fridge Lucy jumped when she heard a noise, "don't worry I'm not going to hurt you now." Jessica stated leaning against the wall.

Lucy turned to look at her, "what do you mean?"

"I mean sweetheart, that you are to die in front of your mother and Wyatt, so tonight is not the night," Jessica explained, "and like you apparently I'm hungry."

Staring at her, "why go through all of this?"

"It wasn't supposed to be this way," the other woman stated coming into the kitchen more, "it all got out hand so fast."

"How?"

"I died 6 years ago; I felt the air leaving my lungs. I remember Wyatt driving away, I remember being so angry at him for not letting me have what I wanted."

"What did you want?"

"Him!" she stated passionately, "I wanted Wyatt to love me; to be with me."

"You two were married, though."

"Married, smarried."

"Jessica, Wyatt wanted nothing more than to save you when he found out we were going to be time traveling."

Laughing, "Lucy, in case you haven't figured it out yet, Wyatt Logan has the worlds largest case of living by guilt."

"He was devastated when he lost you," Lucy defended.

"I wish I knew that, but you have obviously seen a different side to the man I call my husband."

"That doesn't explain."

"It didn't start as me killing you,' Jessica explained sitting down and pointing to the chair across for her, "I was 'awakened' to my mission after you two returned from Hollywood on purpose. Wyatt's guard was weakest then, he was done holding onto the guilt of losing me," she continued as Lucy joined her at the table, "I was sent to kill everyone here and kidnap you, make you realize that Rittenhouse is your future."

"No, it's not!" Lucy argued.

"You can't fight it Lucy, even if something happens to me, someone else will be sent to kill you."

"Why?"

"Because you're Rittenhouse royalty."

"I don't want to be."

"Would you rather watch Wyatt die? Like you did Bam Bam?"

"You know about Bam Bam?"

"Of course, I do, I was briefed before texting Wyatt about everything that had happened up until my 'awakening'. I've seen the way you and Wyatt look at each other, I know when we have sex, he is thinking of you."

Lucy bristled, "think about it Princess. You can either join Rittenhouse or you can watch everyone in this bunker you care about die trying to protect you. And if I've observed enough, which I have, I know that is the last thing you'll want to happen."

Jessica left the table and walked back to her room, the one she shared with Wyatt, "Wait!" Lucy called.

"I'm not here to hurt him. He's safe as long as you make the right decision."

Lucy shook with terror. What was she going to do?

Forgetting her hunger, she went back to her room and laid down.

Rufus laid on the couch and listened to the conversation between Lucy and Jessica. It was scary how calm Jessica was about killing Lucy and telling her she was going to do it. "It has to be a Rittenhouse thing," he said aloud.

Sleep was eluding her, she knew why. But she couldn't dwell on it, she had to focus on the present. Grabbing her journal, she sat her desk and began to write.

**_World's Colombian Exchange _**

_This is one of her favorite missions. Who wouldn't want to meet a young Harry Houdini? _

_Flynn kidnapped her. She was furious! She was not going to help him kill innocent people. Her job was to protect History. _

_He kept talking about the damn journal! Like the thing held all the answers to the universe. It was a stupid book! _

"I don't know why I like this mission so much," she mused looking at her writing, "it doesn't even have much of me and Wyatt."

_Wyatt and Rufus had followed the mothership! They were going to save her. Wyatt was not going to let her stay with Flynn. _

_Helping Harry Houdini gave her an in, the way she was going to help Flynn so she could save Wyatt and Rufus. Flynn had them trapped in the Murder Castle, with serial killer H.H. Holmes. _

"Because sometimes everyone needs to believe in a little magic," Lucy stated thinking back to giggly she had been when meeting Houdini, "I felt like Wyatt when meeting Ian Fleming."

"Houdini wasn't a magician," Jiya stated sleepily, "he was an illusionist."

Jumping slightly, "I'm sorry Jiya, I didn't mean to wake you."

"You didn't," she said sitting up, "Rufus told me what is going on, we're going to figure it out together, but we didn't in time."

"Jiya, don't worry about that."

"You're not worried?"

"Of course, I am, but I also know that if we all work together, we will succeed in keeping everyone safe."

"Ever the optimist."

Lucy laughed and picked back up her pen…

_Oh, the poor people who learned what a seral killer was long before they needed too. That was all they kept saying, serial killer. _

_Ooo that hotel was creepier than she had ever imagined. She couldn't keep her mind from wandering to all the people who lost their lives there. Lives that could soon include Wyatt and Logan. _

_Hearing his voice, oh God that sound had never sounded so good. She was going to save him, them. _

_"__Man, it's good to hear your voice," Rufus said excited. _

_"__Yours too," she replied. It had been wonderful to hear both of their voices._

_"__Did Lucy just say she brought Harry Houdini?" Oh Rufus, it was your turn to fanboy. But again, who wouldn't? _

_When Harry got the door open the only thing Lucy could think of was getting to Wyatt. His arms around her shoulders, his hand on her neck. _

"The only thing that would made it better would have been a kiss," she mused.

_He felt so good. He was alive, she had saved him. Oh Rufus, she never thanked him for letting her and Wyatt have their moment, he had stayed back and let them see for themselves that the other was okay. _

_"__Thank God you're alright," Wyatt said tightening his grip, she hoped that meant he would never let go again. _

_"__I'm okay," she told him breathlessly. Cause at that precise moment she was okay, her boys were alive. Wyatt was alive. _

_"__Lucy weren't not done here, yet," Wyatt said after one everyone had left. This was one part of history; she was okay with him changing. He was going to find the world's first serial killer and get rid of him before he hurt anyone else. _

"I never said it to him, but the way he looked with his collar undone and shirt unbuttoned, yum," Lucy giggled looking at Jiya.

Jiya forced a smile, she was upset that Lucy was pretending everything was okay. She knew she was in danger and yet she kept writing in her journal. She kept talking about the missions as if they were more important than her life.

_"__WYATT!" she yelled terrified; this was becoming a theme she didn't like. _

"Golly, I screamed his name a lot. You'd think we'd have had sex more than we have with how much I scream for him."

"Lucy?" Jiya asked looking at her curiously.

"Sorry," Lucy answered, "when I get scared on missions, I yell for Wyatt, he comes and saves me."

"A prince."

"I guess in a sense."

_Being a psychic was interesting! H.H. Holmes was convinced; she was able to keep herself calm while in that furnace. All she had to do was stay calm, give Wyatt time to find her. _

_Everyone seemed to know that Wyatt was searching for something; well not just something, the answer to what really happened to Jessica. It was always his downfall. He wanted to know so badly. What would he do if he ever found out? _

_Would he ever love her like he did Jessica? _

_She never admitted even to herself how good Wyatt looked in that outfit. Hmm the stuff of dreams. _

"Jiya, please stop glaring at my head," Lucy pleaded.

"I just can't understand how you're so calm."

"I'm not going to let anything happen to any of you," she replied spinning in her chair, "That's not something I can live with."

"So, what does that mean?"

"It means, I think of a way to save myself."

"You're not doing this alone," Rufus said standing in the doorway.

"Yes, I am," Lucy argued, "I'm not letting you risk your life to save mine."

Sitting on her bed, "Lucy I knew what I was signing up when I got on the lifeboat. We're a team, I'm not letting you die."

Lucy looked at the ground, "don't think of it as letting me die, think of it as keeping Wyatt," she stated, "and Jiya," she continued looking at her roommate, "safe."

"No!" the two said, "You're going to live, we all are."

Flynn stood out in the hall and listened to part of the Time Team as Mason called them argue about Lucy giving herself up to save them. Rufus and Jiya were not thrilled with the idea at all. He knew that Wyatt would never let it happen, he would never let Lucy die so he could live.

Looking down at the journal in his hand, Flynn made the decision that no one on the team would make. He was going to save them all. Lucy would never love another man like she did Wyatt Logan, so why fight fate. Heading back to his room, he grabbed a piece of paper and wrote Lucy a letter…

_My Dearest Lucy,_

_If you're reading this, I guess I didn't make it back. I guess that's a good thing considering what I've done in the past to the team, to you. We both wanted to destroy Rittenhouse, but you didn't let it destroy you like I did. If anyone on the team is expendable it's me. You can thank me later. I regret the pain I caused you Lucy. And maybe by doing this, I can find a small way to make things right, so you can have the future you deserve. I know with time you'll forgive Wyatt, because you love him and deep down you know he was just trying to do the right thing. I hope you get everything you want in life; I hope you can be happy. And one I hope you get to have a family of your own. And I hope you get your sister back._

_Don't forget to come visit me on December 24, 2014. You know the place. _

_All my love,_

_Flynn_

Putting the letter in the journal, Future Lucy had given him, he put it on a shelf. The day they left for 1919 he would put it in Lucy's room for her to find. Then she would know what had happened.

**_Murder of Jesse James _**

_She had forgotten Amy's birthday! How could she have forgotten her own sister's birthday? She had spent so much time focusing on Wyatt and what was going on with them; that she had forgotten her own sister. _

_Shot in the back while he was dusting a painting. She always remembered that fact. _

_"__So why would Flynn want Jesse James, great psycho's think alike?" Rufus stated. _

_Oh yeah, they were going to get to be cowboys! Just what Wyatt was going to need, the wild west where guns were always going to be blazing. _

_"__Bartender says their headed south," Wyatt said walking away, quickly. _

_"__Where you going?"_

_"__To buy us some horses so we can follow them." _

_"__What, just south though hostile native American land. That's not exactly Google Maps is it?"_

_"__We've survived worse." _

_"__Barely," Rufus said frustrated, "We won't make… Hey stop." _

_"__What part of Jesse James is killing people; do you not understand?" Wyatt said turning around, "People are dying who are not supposed to die. And the longer he's alive the more he is going to mess up history," he continued, "and since when am I worried about protecting history?" _

_Oh, his little tirade, had been adorable. She had loved seeing him so worked about something she was so passionate about, even if her head hadn't been in the game. Wyatt was very convincing when he was passionate. _

_Oh, yum the way he wore that hat, tipped just so to the side almost covering one eye. No man should look that good. But then again, she had been saying that for decades now. The only outfit Wyatt wore that she wasn't thrilled with was the in the 1970s, the rest, well they made Wyatt Logan look like every girls fantasy for that time period. _

"The bad boy with a heart of gold," Lucy whispered remembering how she always thought of Wyatt as the reckless hot head.

"I guess some cliques are that way for a reason," Rufus said listening to Lucy talk to herself.

"No, the clique is that every girl falls for a bad boy at least once in her life."

"So, it's not true?"

"No, it's totally true. Whether it be a TV show character, a character in a book; but the worst of them all is the bad boy in real life."

"You don't really think Wyatt is a bad boy, do you?" Jiya asked.

Lucy laughed, "no, Wyatt is not the bad boy. He's the protector."

"I'll agree to that," Rufus said smiling, thinking of all the times Wyatt had saved their asses on different missions.

_She should have told that Texas boy to wipe that smirk off his face when fell off her horse the first time. She was not a natural rider, but she was not going to ask for help from a bunch of men. _

_Sitting around that fire, she was sure the team was falling apart. Wyatt and Rufus couldn't agree on anything, which was odd, since they usually agreed on everything. Maybe she was to wrapped up in her own drama to realize what was really happening. _

_"__What is with you? You have been wound tight, since before we got here?" Rufus asked. _

_Too bad, she was too nervous to say they could find somewhere dark and make each other feel better. _

_"__I'm fine," Wyatt snapped. _

_"__Spoken in a way that is far from fine," Rufus commented putting Wyatt back on the spot._

_"__I saw him, I talked to him." _

_"__Talked to who?" she asked no longer able to stay silent. _

_"__Jessica's killer. Flynn gave me the name." _

_They had worked together for so long and had become a family. They each knew when something was wrong with someone else. It was something she cherished. _

_"__I don't want to do this job anymore. I want my sister back and I want to go home." She remembered saying. If she had walked away after this mission, she would have known what is was like to love Wyatt Logan. _

"I'm I didn't walk away," Lucy said looking at Rufus.

"Jesse James?"

"How do you two do that?" Jiya asked looking between them.

Rufus smiled, "at some point all the mission do run together, but there are some that stick out in your mind and you never forget them."

"What he said," Lucy smiled.

_"__oh my God, you do not shut up," Wyatt said walking towards Jesse James. The man who Wyatt could become if he didn't start to care about not killing everyone who in contact with him or threatened to hurt him. _

_No, it hadn't been Wyatt who shot Jesse James, it had been her. She just wanted it all to end, but she also believed in what Wyatt had been saying. Jesse had had to die for history to go unchanged as little as possible. Her job was to protect history, if Jesse James just got arrested history would have been rewritten. And to her it already been rewritten enough. _

"I think I'm going to go to bed," Lucy said closing her journal.

Rufus gave her a hug and kissed Jiya on the head. "Good night."

"Good night," they both said as Jiya turned off the light.

Rufus walked out to the to find Wyatt sitting on it with his head in his hands, "you okay?" he asked sitting down.

"What do you think?" Wyatt asked without looking at him.

"Nope."

Looking over at his friend, "good answer."

"Wyatt, she's going to be fine, we'll find a way to keep her safe."

"I hope so, I can't lose her."

"You never did."

Wyatt laughed, "Rufus I have lost her three times now, once to Flynn after the whole Benedict Arnold fiasco, once to her Mother after we got back from the 50s and after Hollywood when I decided it was better to try and live in the past instead of the present."

Rufus stayed silent for a moment, "yeah you're not the greatest at protecting her sometimes," he teased lightly.

"Thanks," Wyatt answered already feeling guilty enough.

"She doesn't blame you for the first two times though. Flynn was furious she hadn't helped him kill the Rittenhouse son and well her Mom is just psychotic."

"Was that supposed to help?"

"Yeah," Rufus responded sheepishly, "I don't know what to say."

"Nothing," Wyatt suggested standing up, "I'm going to head to bed."

"Is it weird to still be sharing a room with Jessica, knowing what you know?"

Wyatt nodded, "they always keep your friends close but your enemies closer; you can't get much closer than sharing a bed with them," he said before heading down the hall to bed.

"I never thought of that," Rufus mused gathering the blankets he used to sleep.

Waking from a fitful night of sleep, Lucy got up and went about her morning routine. She was going to act like nothing had changed, it was the only way she was going to stay sane knowing that at some point Jessica was going to try and kill her.

Finishing in the bathroom, she opened the door to Jessica standing, "oh God," she gasped.

"You're jumpy," Jessica said looking at her oddly.

"Wouldn't you be knowing that someone was trying to kill you?" Lucy asked moving out of the doorway.

Jessica laughed, "I've been in danger since I texted Wyatt, I've known this whole time that I most likely wouldn't make it out of this mission alive."

"And that doesn't scare you?

"I believe in what Rittenhouse is trying to accomplish," she explained, "much like you're convinced that your little Time Team will find a way to save you."

Lucy looked down, "you don't believe, that do you?"

Shaking her head, "I won't let them die to save me."

"Smart woman."

"But I'm not joining Rittenhouse," Lucy answered, "You'll have to kill me, because joining Rittenhouse is not an option."

Jessica nodded and shut the door.

Letting the breath, she had been holding go, Lucy walked back to her room and grabbed her journal. Walking towards the Lifeboat; she thought about what missions were coming up next.

"Wyatt trying to save Jessica from being murdered," she said aloud, "and oh no, Bam Bam." Sitting down on the stairs, she began to write, "I guess I won't have much to write about when Wyatt and Rufus went back to the 80s, I wasn't allowed to go; he had wanted to protect me. And Bam Bam dying, God that had been their fault, neither her nor Rufus had told him to bring modern firearms like Wyatt always did."

**_Karma Chameleon/ The Lost Generation _**

_The banging on her door had scared the life out of her. Wyatt and Rufus were going to steal the lifeboat. He was going to save his wife. He was still in love with her, absolutely and totally in love with his wife. _

_He wasn't going to let her go, he was trying to keep her safe and make sure she got her sister back. Why did it hurt so much to let him go? To watch him try and save Jessica, his wife? _

_"__Why did this feel like we're saying goodbye?" she asked him. His no response had put a bigger pang of hurt in heart than she felt in a long time. _

_Had she really gone off on Agent Christopher? Of course, she had she was in love with Wyatt and she wanted him to be happy. _

"And I still do," she mused, "that's all I ever wanted, well and to get Amy back, but I had really hoped that happiness would include me."

"It does."

Looking up Lucy saw Wyatt watching her, "my happiness that you're talking about, it does include you," he stated walking towards the stairs, "I wish you wouldn't write about the night Rufus and I went back to the 80s."

"I can't write a lot, I wasn't there."

"I was protecting you."

"Like always," Lucy stated bitterly, "I don't always need protection," she snapped at him, "sometimes I just need/want to be there."

Wyatt sat down on the bottom step, "I understand that now."

"Just a little late," she teased.

"Better late than never," he teased back.

Lucy breathed deeply, "I'm almost done, I don't know what went on."

"Okay," Wyatt said standing, "try not to be in your own head too much."

Lucy laughed and went back to writing.

_Wyatt came out totally prepared to be arrested. He was so sure she was alive. Jessica was still dead; his mission had been for nothing. _

_Someone else had killed her. His life had fallen apart for the second time involving Jessica. _

_Her father was Rittenhouse; a major player in Rittenhouse no less. Her Mother had compared her to him. She was nothing like Benjamin Cahill. _

_They were taking a different solider. Someone she and Rufus didn't know. Rufus convinced her, they had to save history; they had to save innocent people from dying. _

_"__Wyatt's one of the best," Dave said, "Ma'am…" _

_"__Don't call me that…" Lucy told Dave Baumgardner, he actually listened. She wished Wyatt had, but she wouldn't change it for anything, Wyatt was her solider. _

_She still fangirled like when they first started this mess; history was something she loved. She would never get used to meeting her favorite historical figures. _

"Where are you at in time now?" Jiya asked sitting down on the flight steps.

"1928 France," Lucy answered without looking up.

"Is that?"

"Yes," she answered looking at her friend, "it's when Bam Bam dies and Wyatt is in prison."

"Not a fun time to be writing about."

"Better than other times though."

_"__You're supposed to ignore that rule!" she iterated; but it was too late. Dave was dead. _

_Well we don't have a Wyatt, we don't have a David, we don't have a solider," Lucy said sadly and scared. What in the world were they supposed to do? They had never been without a solider on a mission before. _

_Fitzgerald was an alcoholic, she knew that before they went back but smelling him up close and personal; that was a whole new experience. _

_"__I thought your guy was Wyatt?" Flynn had asked after she explained that his guy had killed David Baumgardner. _

"Still a son of a bitch," she muttered.

"Well if you had phrased it differently, I wouldn't have made that particular comment."

"So, it's my fault?" Lucy demanded looking at Flynn.

"Well Wyatt is your guy; isn't he?"

"Shut up Flynn."

"Now now Lucy; we all know he doesn't love Jessica anymore; he's free to admit that he loves you, yet he hasn't."

Lucy stood up and glared at Garcia Flynn, "go away, I'm trying to write."

"Maybe if you didn't talk to yourself everyone would stop interrupting you," Flynn chided walking away.

Lucy stamped an angry foot on the stairs and sat down again. She always talked to herself, it kept her calm.

_Flynn had known, he had known all along. She was furious, everyone knew she who was supposed to be, everyone except her. _

_Rufus hadn't wanted Jiya to know anything about the mission; it was adorable. He was so embarrassed about seeing people he was attracted to. _

_Something was wrong at Mason Industries, really wrong. They had come back to a whole new team at home. _

_"__Money, adoration, power; how do you walk away from a family like that?" Wow Mom wow. Cause being a world-renowned professor wasn't enough. _

_She gave me this journal that day. The way we collect our thoughts. Well Mom, thoughts are not what is being collected here. In here are hopes, wishes, maybes and what ifs. _

_When Wyatt came down the stairs, she thought her heart was going to thump out of her chest. He was okay, well at least physically, emotionally he was destroyed, again. His arms, oh his arms when he held her. _

_She wished she had held him just a little longer, let him know some how she was there for him, that she would always be there for him. _

_Wyatt held her tightly against them, she didn't know what was going through his head, but the tears in his eyes, told her he was sorry. He had never meant to put them in danger. _

_"__Lucy, I heard about your father, I'm so sorry," Wyatt told her honestly. He did care, the first thing he cared about was making sure she was okay. _

"I guess that protective gene runs deep," she giggled, knowing full well that Wyatt would do ever what he had to do to protect those he cared about.

_"__How can you be so calm right now?" she demanded to know. He was talking crazy, he was crazy. _

_"__Because I have been through a lot in the last couple days and I fought it for a long time; call it fate or God or the force, but I am meant to do something, I am meant to protect the both of you; I see that now and I will," Wyatt had said it so passionately. He finally let go of the guilt over losing Jessica. _

"Too bad it hadn't changed him all that much," Lucy mused, "actually I think this was the turning point for us as a team. We finally realized we had each other and what each meant to us."

"Bam Bam?" Rufus asked standing at the rail.

"Do you realize we only really remember this mission because David died?"

"Creepy and morbid, but yeah," he answered, "plus what you were saying didn't happen on the mission, it happened afterwards. It happened when the light bulb finally went off for Wyatt."

"What light bulb?" Lucy asked.

"The lightbulb that told him he was in love with someone that wasn't Jessica."

Lucy sighed she wanted to believe Rufus so badly, but she just wasn't sure she could.

"Wyatt is making lunch, you two need to come on," Jiya called from the wall.

Rufus offered his friend his hand helping her down, "listen to your own heart, Lucy," he said.

Leaning into the man beside her, "I have… I am" she answered as they walked into the kitchen.

* * *

Let me know what you think!


	5. Two Days

Hopefully this goes up with no issues! This is a lot of Wyatt and Lucy fluff. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Everyone was at lunch. They were all together. Why had her mission changed? Killing them now would have been easy. But no, she had had to catch slight feelings for Wyatt.

"It had to be the sex," she said out loud looking at the man, "he is something though," she mused turning to look at the bunker door.

Tonight, was her night, she was going to get out of this hell hole. She was going to Rittenhouse, where she belonged.

Lucy looked up from the group and saw Jessica standing by the bunker door. She didn't say anything to anyone; she knew. She knew Jessica was trying to figure a way out.

"Let her go," Denise Christopher said looking at Lucy.

"How did you?"

Denise laughed, "in my profession you have to 'know' before you know."

Lucy smiled, "I told the guards to stand down tonight and to not shoot," she explained, "I'm going to leave the door open a crack."

"Why help her?"

"Because if it gives us more time to save you then we have to take it."

Lucy nodded, she wanted more than anything for her family in this bunker to be safe. Finishing her lunch, she sat down at the table.

"You must be to Al Capone," Denise said sitting down with her.

"I am," Lucy smiled.

"And that is good?"

"I've always thought that Wyatt would make a good gangster."

Denise laughed, "It's not to hard to see him wearing a fedora, pinstripes and waving a tommy gun around."

"I resent that," Wyatt said sitting down at the table, "I do have some self-control."

"Sure, you do," Lucy teased picking up her pen.

**_Public Enemy NO. 1_**

_They were going to fight! Wyatt's impassioned speech about protecting them had them convinced. They were going to take down Rittenhouse. _

_No! they do not kill innocent people… Innocent people dying could majorly affect history. _

_"__Don't ma'am me!" God, she hated that word. It was her least favorite word in the English language. Well really it wasn't; just the only person who could call her ma'am was Wyatt._

_Wyatt was lucky, he didn't have to deal with all of this. He just got to jump in the boat when it landed, but it was hard to be in the same room as those Rittenhouse agents. Wow, that adrenaline she felt taking their new tactical sargent's gun from him. It had been exhilarating. _

_How did Wyatt look so good in a peacoat? Could someone explain that to her? Cause he looked, wow… Where was she going with this? _

_Why was he always surprised when she hugged him? "let's go play cupid!" hmm if only that little angel could have played with them instead. _

_1931, Chicago; Al Capone. _

Laughing Lucy looked up and saw that both Agent Christopher and Wyatt had left her alone to write, "Wyatt would still make a good gangster," she giggled.

"Hmm the tailored 3-piece suits, the fedoras," Jiya said sitting down.

"Hey, get your own fantasy," Lucy teased.

Jiya laughed, "who said I was talking about Wyatt."

"Oh… oh."

"Yeah."

_"__Mr. Ness, it would appear as Mr. Capone is the untouchable one, care to comment?" the reporter asked._

_Ness decks the guy and looks around, "any more questions?"_

_Lucy could almost the feel admiration for the guy coming from Wyatt. He too had punched people for asking the wrong question at the wrong time. Oh, the hot headed solider had her heart and she didn't want it back. _

_"__How do you cope with all that? Love ones, family in that much danger?" oh, Rufus you sure do know how to hit the nail on the head sometimes. _

_But he wasn't wrong, none of them were coping; at least not well. _

_That familiar 'bam bam' was all Lucy needed to hear, Wyatt was back. _

_"__I'm wearing button fly jeans from the Gap…" Wyatt said and of course she just had to look down to see for herself. _

"Yep he was for sure wearing button fly jeans," Lucy smiled remembering Wyatt catching her gaze. Her body still heated up when she wondered if he'd ever let her undo those buttons.

_Hmm not the time to thinking about sexy time with Wyatt. But he shouldn't have mentioned his crotch if he hadn't wanted her look. _

_Always the solider, Wyatt was ready for things to go bad. Readying his gun. He was going to keep his promise, he was going to keep them safe. _

_Watching Jimmy Capone arrest Al, it was heart breaking and so intense. The two brothers had so much history and oh the accents. She would never forget those Brooklyn accents. _

_Flying with an injured Rufus was terrifying. Neither she nor Wyatt knew how to fly the lifeboat. _

"and I still don't want to learn," she said.

"Landing is the most difficult," Jiya said staring at her roommate.

"I don't want to think about it. That moment was so…"

"Life flashes before your eyes?"

"Exactly!" Lucy agreed.

"What mission is next?"

"1954. I meet my Grandfather and he helps us start to take down Rittenhouse."

"I remember some of that, or at least the parts when you all got home."

"I'm not sure which parts are better."

Jiya laughed as Lucy began to write.

**_The Red Scare _**

_Oh boy, bringing in Noah to help Rufus; not a good idea. He and Wyatt wow to much testosterone. Or maybe just too much jealousy? She wished she knew which one it was. Well if she was honest, she did know the answer. _

_Washington D.C. 1954. Just what Flynn had been traveling and looking for. The chance to take out Rittenhouse in a big way. _

_"__Everyone alright?" she asked, everyone looks at Wyatt. She bit back a smile. _

_"__Yep, no more seasick than usual." Wyatt answered standing up and turning around. She loved his honesty; he was always sick after flying through time. _

_Jiya reminded them, they couldn't look like they did. Wearing their modernish clothes; okay Wyatt's modern clothes that still included the button fly jeans; that she still hadn't stopped thinking about and her 1960s inspired outfit. She didn't miss the gloves; they were itchy and kept falling down her arms. _

_"__I dig the 50s… the cars are cool." Wyatt said excited. Always the boy with a new toy. _

_Senator McCarthy had had them arrested to some degree. This time Wyatt kept his cool, at least for right now. She had no idea how long that would last. _

_"__Don't worry your Wyatt's fine." Flynn told her coming into the room. _

"Everyone always calls him my Wyatt," Lucy mused smiling to herself.

"That's because he is," Jessica responded standing by the counter, "you really do lose yourself when you write you know that."

Lucy nodded, "I do, yes," she agreed, "this is one of the only ways I know how to express myself."

"I guess it helps to know what you're fighting for." Jessica agreed.

_"__Umm, we should go." Wyatt said opening the door. He had Wyatt'd again. _

_They were hiding by a pillar, his hand never left her back as he guided her down the stairs. Hmm that delicious feeling of his hand on her. She loved that feeling. _

_"__Is it just me or is Rittenhouse way more than gay than I thought it would be?" Wyatt asked, she had to tried to not laugh he always seemed to find the obvious thing to say and make it sound important. _

_"__I don't think this is the Rittenhouse Summit, I think this is a gay bar." She responded. _

_"__Well then what is your grandpa… Oh!" yes oh Wyatt, but when you make that 'o' with your mouth she could think of so many other things she wanted him to be doing than talking. _

"Seriously down girl," she said looking at her words.

"You can say it, I don't mind," Jessica said from the other table, "cause whatever it is, I'm sure I have thought the same thing about him."

"How are we having this conversation?" Lucy, "or any conversation?"

Jessica shrugged, "I'm not a very good operative. Or at least that is what Emma keeps telling me."

"Why listen to them then?"

"They saved my brother, gave me a family, a course in life."

Lucy stared at her, "when you married Wyatt you had a family, a purpose; that wasn't enough?"

"No," she stated plainly, "but I guess I should pass along, the timetable has been moved up."

"Timetable moved up? What does that mean?"

"It means that instead of 2 days, you now only have 1."

"Thank you."

"Don't thank me, I'm still the one that is going to be pulling the trigger."

Lucy stared at the woman and then nodded, she understood. They both had jobs to do.

_"__So, if you exist that means grandpa was like way deep in the closet." Wyatt stated fascinated. _

_"__It's 1954, you'd be arrested for being gay." Sometimes knowing history was depressing. _

_"__He's looking at me like I'm a piece of meat." Wyatt said uncomfortable. Well Wyatt Logan welcome to land of being a woman. _

_"__Can't imagine what that's like," she responded smiling, but also wondering how Wyatt had never felt like that before. Did he own a mirror? Cause he was a beautiful man. _

_Oh, golly and she thought Wyatt and Noah meeting and being in the same room was bad. Wyatt and Flynn were so much worse. She was in love with Wyatt; but Flynn was convinced that they had a future together; one they did not have. She would never look at the man the way she looks at Wyatt. _

_"__We have to stop focusing on the past and fix the present," she said adamantly and for the first time she meant it. Looking back only brought pain and suffering, but the future meant hope; something she hadn't felt since becoming a time traveler. _

_They brought Ethan to see the lifeboat to convince him to help them. It was the only way she knew how. _

_"__Okay you guys go ahead. Get Jiya back home. I have to stay here," she said calmly. _

_"__What are you talking about? What do you mean?" Wyatt asked genuinely confused. _

_"__I'll go with Flynn in the mothership. I need Ethan to see this thing in action." _

_"__Lucy, no!" Wyatt commanded, "no way." He was serious, he was scared something was going to happen to her. _

_"__Look we already lost you once," Wyatt said, "I cannot lose you again," he added quietly. _

_He didn't trust that she would be okay, but she needed to do this. Watching Wyatt and Rufus take Jiya back to the present nearly destroyed her, she wanted to be with them. _

"Is that why Flynn thinks we have a future?" she wondered out loud.

"It has something to do with it," Flynn answered sitting at the table with her.

"It was so we could take out Rittenhouse."

Flynn shrugged.

_Wyatt went with her to see Ethan, her grandfather. He stayed close as he had started to do after the Murder Castle. _

_"__You look the same, both of you." Ethan Cahill said looking between her and Wyatt. She didn't feel the same though. _

_Wyatt knelt beside the chair she sat in. He was protecting her; he was not going to lose her again. _

_He had done it. Her grandfather had helped them take down Rittenhouse. After investigating the apartment that held an impossible amount of information, they were back at Mason Industries… _

_"__So, what now? What about you, you just go back to Pendleton? Take up another mission." She asked him, not wanting him to leave. _

_"__That's how it works," Wyatt said as if admitting that would make it happen instantly. _

_"__Hey. Thank you. Thank you for everything," she said quietly not wanting to let him walk away. _

_"__We'll stay in touch," Wyatt said his accent making slight appearances, "I'll call you if I ever need a bossy know-it-all," he had teased, but she loved the way he looked her. _

_"__I was thinking of texting you the next time I need a reckless hot head," she returned the flirting. Was this going to go anywhere? _

_"__Sounds good." _

_That smile… _

"That smile still undoes me," she sighed closing her eyes.

_She had to touch him one last time. Even if it was just a hug; when she desperately wanted more. Her resting her head on his shoulder, it made her feel at home. _

_Home was no longer a building; it was a person; it was Wyatt. _

_"__I'm really sorry that you won't be able to get Jessica back." _

"God, I just like to put my foot in my mouth," she groaned. "We had just had a super cute moment and I bring up his dead wife," she groused, "what is wrong with me?"

"Nothing," Wyatt said coming into the kitchen, "you knew how much Jessica had meant to me."

"Wyatt."

"No, it's okay, I meant what I said to you after that though," he said walking towards her, "Maybe we do need to stop trying to fix the past and start looking at the present."

Lucy just stared at him, "I don't know where we go from here," she whispered.

Wyatt sat down at the table with her, "finish your entry and we'll talk."

_"__Maybe we do need to stop trying to fix the past and start looking at the present," Wyatt said looking at her with intense eyes. Was he saying what she hoped he was saying, "maybe I do need to be open to the possibilities?" _

_"__Possibilities of what?" she asked. _

_"__I don't know. I just know I'm not really ready to say goodbye yet." he answered smirking like always. Hello Wyatt! That was me asking you to tell me it was me, us, we are a possibility. _

_She wasn't either. She never wanted to say goodbye to Wyatt. _

_Leave it to Mason to ruin their moment. _

Shutting her journal, she looked at Wyatt, "This is my fault, all of it," he admitted.

"No, it's not, Wyatt," she could never let him take the fall, even if this was mainly his fault.

"I'm supposed to protect you," he said solemnly, "that's my job; and then I messed everything up. Just like I did with us."

"It's true you did mess things up with us," she agreed. There was no way she could argue that he hadn't, "But this," she said waving her hand around the air; meaning to be the bunker, "this is on Rittenhouse. We'll find a way to stop them."

"I love you Lucy," Wyatt admitted with tears in his eyes, "you don't have to say it back, you don't have to say anything, I just should have said it along time ago and didn't. So, I'm saying it now."

Lucy leaned forward and wrapped her arms around Wyatt's neck. She loved him too, she just wasn't sure she could say it yet. Things still felt off.

Wyatt held Lucy; he had done it. He had told her he loved her. Too bad it didn't change what Rittenhouse had planned.

Listening to the conversation between Wyatt and Lucy was Jessica's final straw. Grabbing her bag, she went to the door that Agent Christopher had somehow left cracked, "let the guards shot me," Jessica said stepping outside the bunker for the first time in weeks.

The alarm sounded, Wyatt and Lucy jumped apart and looked down the hall; the door was wide open. Rufus and Jiya came out of the room and looked at the bunker door, "What happened?" Jiya asked nervous.

"Jessica left," Lucy said matter of factly.

Wyatt tensed beside her. Lucy took his hand, "we'll figure something out."

Wyatt squeezed her hand, they had to figure something out; he wasn't going to lose her.

A silence fell upon the bunker. None said anything as they moved in different directions trying to figure out what to do next.

Jiya came out to the kitchen where Lucy sat looking at her journal, "are you okay?" she questioned quietly.

"No," Lucy whispered, "I'm terrified."

Jiya wrapped her arms around her friend and hugged her tight, "me too."

"I've always known this job was dangerous, but knowing I'm going to die makes it that much more terrifying."

"I know that feeling," Rufus said sitting down across from Lucy and taking her hand, "every time Jiya has a vision about something bad happening to me."

Lucy nodded and looked at him, "we still have time to come up with a plan."

"And we will," Wyatt said joining them at the table.

"The gang's back together," Jiya said sitting down beside Lucy.

"Wish it was for something happy, instead of this, though," Rufus commented looking at the others.

For the next hour the Time Team discussed ways to keep Lucy alive. Yet they couldn't agree on anything. Which wasn't surprising. Wyatt wanted to lock Lucy away like a princess from a fairy tale while he slayed the dragon that was Rittenhouse. Lucy was being stubborn and refused to stay off whatever mission was going to take her life.

Finally, all of them agreeing to disagree, Wyatt got up to make some very late dinner while Jiya and Rufus went to cuddle on the couch. Lucy stayed at the table and returned to her writing. She was almost to present day and she was in a hurry to be done.

**_War to End All Wars_**

_Her mother had kidnapped her! Not only that she was a part of Rittenhouse and Lucy was supposedly some kind of royalty because of it. What in the blue blazes was going on? Oh no, she was starting to sound like Wyatt. _

_Well she guessed that was fair, he had started to sound a little like her before this whole disaster. _

_Six weeks, she had been a prisoner with her Mother for 6 weeks. She had no idea if Wyatt or anyone else on the team was still alive. _

"Golly and I thought 6 weeks was a long time to just be with my Mom," Lucy groused.

"I can't say sorry enough," Wyatt said standing at the counter.

"Please stop saying sorry," she said looking at him, "the past can't be undone."

"Well actually?" Jiya and Rufus stated together.

"Okay, not funny."

"Lucy?" Wyatt questioned looking at her.

"It's okay, I'm fine," she hurried to say.

_The newspaper article on the bombing at Mason Industries. How was she supposed to believe Wyatt was still alive? _

_She had convinced her Mom she was along for the ride; she was ready for whatever Rittenhouse was going to ask for. _

"I remember you two leaving for this mission," Agent Christopher said coming to sit down.

Everyone turned to stare at her, "what?" Rufus asked.

"Did you really think I was going to just let you all sit down here and stew about what to do, after Jessica 'broke out'?" she asked shaking her head, "you all do not know me well at all."

"I was an ass." Wyatt said looking at her.

"Yes, you were," she agreed, "but you weren't wrong. You were the only one who never gave up."

Lucy looked at Wyatt, "really?"

"I wasn't going to lose you," he said turning back to his cooking, "If something had happened to you…"

"We all missed you Lucy," Rufus stated quickly coming to Wyatt's rescue.

It didn't get past Lucy that Wyatt hadn't been able to say what he was feeling. He had always struggled with that. Fighting, shooting, talking with his fists; those were the ways Wyatt Logan was comfortable talking. Feelings; not so much.

_She had shot an innocent man. She would never forget his face. He hadn't meant them any harm. Was this necessary? Did he have to die, just so the other solider could live? _

_After firing the gun, Lucy was more determined than ever to stop Rittenhouse so more innocent people would not get hurt. _

_Going to the field hospital with her Mom, had been a way to find a way out of this mess. Walking into the artillery tent, she found what she thought might work; grenades._

_"__You're alive?" she questioned. Not believing it was really Wyatt._

_"__You're alive," he stated knowingly. He had never given up hope or at least she hoped he hadn't. _

_His arms, oh how she had missed his arms being around her. He felt so safe. _

_Rufus was alive as well. Bringing him into their hug; her boys were alive and here. _

_Leave it to Rufus to notice the grenade she was holding. After explaining the plan; her two friends looked at her like she had lost her damn mind. _

_"__How were you going to get home?" Wyatt asked her; the hurt in his voice evident. _

_"__I wasn't," she said resigned. She hadn't thought she would be able to come home. _

_She had to kill the solider they were trying to save. It was all she had to do; put the pillow over his face and press down. _

_Her Mom had caught her, "Lucy, I want us to be close again." _

_"__Close? We're not close." She retorted; she didn't even know the woman standing in front of her. _

_"__Don't tempt me, Princess. I'm more than happy to take you out, too." Emma said in a chilling voice. _

Lucy gasped and looked at her writing, "What?" Denise asked looking at her concerned.

"Something's wrong," she stated looking at her.

"What?" the other 3 people in the room asked in unison.

"It's not Jessica who wants me dead," Lucy explained, "it's Emma."

"What do you mean?" Wyatt questioned.

"My Mom saved me in 1918, when you and Rufus came to rescue me. She got on the Mothership and let me come home."

"Okay, I still don't understand," Rufus said rubbing his temples trying to connect the dots.

"It means that your Mom is no longer in charge at Rittenhouse," Wyatt said getting the final picture, "that's why Jessica 'came back to life'."

"Emma's in charge of Rittenhouse?" Jiya asked looking around the room.

"I don't think fully," Lucy said looking at her, "I think she has a hold on Nicholas Keynes."

"That would make sense," Agent Denise said confidently, "but that doesn't change anything, we still have to find a way to keep you safe."

"And we can't travel back to a time we've already been," Rufus said sadly, "or we could go back and take out Emma."

Lucy nodded sadly; she knew her revelation came too late, but it was nice to finally see the bigger picture.

_"__We can either shoot it or we can walk away with the person we came here for," Wyatt said determined. She loved when he got that slight growl in his voice. It was his 'I mean business' voice._

_She was home, physically at least, emotionally she was where to be found. Standing in the small room she didn't hear Wyatt come to the doorway. Their conversation; her despair, Wyatt's arms. Everything had been so much. _

_"__You haven't lost me," Wyatt said pulling her closer. He had always been her protector, but never more than in that moment. _

_She had wanted to kiss him so badly, to forget the hurt she was feeling. Just to feel something again. _

"Damn you, Jiya," she teased looking at her roommate and smiling.

"I said sorry," Jiya retorted, "you should've put a chair in front of the door."

Wyatt laughed knowing the exact moment the two were talking about. Walking over he sat beside Lucy and put his hand on hers, "it was good we didn't kiss then," he said.

"Why?" she asked confused.

"You were vulnerable," he responded as if that answered everything.

"That's why a kiss would have been perfect," Lucy retorted making a face at Wyatt.

Wyatt smirked, "but it would have left you wondering if it was just because you were hurting."

Lucy stopped and looked at him, "we would have gone too far," she said realizing what Wyatt was saying.

"Yes."

_They found out that Rittenhouse had made 10 different stops in the 6 weeks she had been held captive, "sleeper cells," Wyatt explained, "maybe their playing a long game here… Living regular lives just waiting to be activated." _

_Learning that more of history could be destroyed had taken a toll on her. She was tired; one minute she was laying down the couch and falling asleep; the next she was against Wyatt. _

_She knew because he still smelled like Wyatt; a scent she would never forget. He laid her down in her bed and covered her up. She didn't move because he hadn't; she felt his gentle weight on either side of her and a soft kissed be placed on her temple. Laying very still she smiled as she heard Wyatt leave the room. _

_She was his. He had saved her. _

Lucy squeezed Wyatt's hand. Yes, over the past 6 weeks things had gotten muddled and messed up, but she had never stopped loving the solider; her solider.

Wyatt just sat and looked at Lucy. She was staring at their hands. He didn't know what to say so he just watched, she was thinking deeply about something.

Agent Christopher, Rufus and Jiya all stopped in the hallway and looked at Wyatt and Lucy, "are they?" Jiya asked hopeful.

"Not yet," Agent Christopher said unhappily.

"Too much has happened," Rufus said sadly.

"No," Jiya said adamantly, "they'll work everything out, they have to."

"They do," Flynn said coming to stand with the three members of the team in the hallway, "Lucy forgives him; she has too."

"Who has to forgive who?" Mason asked coming late to the party, as usual.

"Lucy has to forgive Wyatt." Jiya commented watching her friends have some sort of silent communication.

"Why?"

"Because he betrayed her."

"Jessica was his wife," Mason stated passionately, "Oh God, I sound like Lucy."

Denise laughed; Mason wasn't wrong he did sound like Lucy, "it's not that that she has to forgive."

"Then what is it?"

"The heartbreak; him pretending nothing has happened between them."

"Didn't Lucy tell him to go back to Jessica? Didn't she encourage Jessica to give him another chance?" Mason asked, "God, she was persistent in making sure we all understood that."

The rest of the group just looked at him, "she has to forgive him for not loving her enough to tell her earlier," Flynn finally said.

"She has to have known before Wyatt told her," Denise said, "I knew when they got back from being with Bonnie and Clyde."

"I knew then, too," Jiya added.

Rufus smiled, "I knew something was going on after Abraham Lincoln's assassination."

Wyatt snuck a glance at the group in the hallway, "think their talking about us?" he asked.

"Yes," Lucy laughed, "probably wondering what took us so long."

"Time," he responded simply.

"Wyatt…" she started.

"About damn time," Rufus said coming into the kitchen smiling, "are you two past the we can't show each other we love each other thing?"

Wyatt laughed, "always the word smith."

Rufus bowed lightening the mood, "what did you want to ask me?" Wyatt said looking at Lucy.

"Can I move back into," she started, "our room?" she finished barley above a whisper.

Wyatt leaned close to her, "yes."

Looking at him she smiled, they may be sleeping separate beds, but she wanted to be close to the man who had had her heart since The Alamo, "I'll go separate the beds," Wyatt whispered in her ear leaving the table and walking down the hall.

Lucy smiled to herself, which no one in the room missed. Jiya watched Wyatt walk into his room and not shut the door. Quietly she watched him pull apart the bed and make each one individually again. Smiling she did a little dance back to the kitchen.

Sitting at the table, she began to write again; with more determination than ever to finish her journal and fix the present.

"One problem at a time" she quoted looking at the page.

"Wrong mission, Lucy," Rufus laughed listening to her.

**_Darlington 500_**

_Okay so she wanted to talk to Flynn. Everyone thought she was crazy, what else was new. The one thing she loved was that they looked to Wyatt, the soldier to talk her down. He wouldn't even try, he knew better. _

"Smart man," she giggled thinking about the four of them trying to think what made the sticks in South Carolina 1955 so important.

_"__These clothes are from Old Navy and the badge looks like it's from the 99 cents store," Wyatt and Rufus stated unhappy with the selections. _

"At least it wasn't button fly jeans," she whispered thinking about 1921 and Al Capone once again.

"You still thinking about those jeans?" Wyatt asked her quietly walking past.

Lucy blushed and stared at him, "yes, she admitted.

Wyatt smirked and Lucy felt the degree in the bunker rise.

"Enough you two," Agent Christopher said watching them, "we eat at these tables."

_Wyatt was a NASCAR nerd, she loved it. Finally, something to make fun of him with. He had so much ammo to use on her. _

_"__No… No… Not towards the fighting," she said too late. Always punch first ask after kind of guy. She was always trying to keep him from fighting. _

_Wyatt fanboyed twice, now on missions. She had to stop herself from giggling. It was so fun to watch him light up talking about something so passionately. Something he knew more about than she did. _

_"__This Wendell Scott dude is like a real-life Hans Solo," Rufus said amazed. _

_Wyatt had been a bootlegger? What else did she not know about the man, who had stolen her heart at The Alamo. _

_His response, "you guys never asked." Of course, they didn't, they had had no reason to ask. But now she had all kinds of questions. _

"Why didn't you?" she asked looking over at Wyatt, to find him watching her.

"You never asked," he repeated smiling.

"I.."

Wyatt smiled, "it's in the past. I try not to dwell on it."

Jiya coughed on the water she was drinking, "you try not to dwell on the past?" she asked loudly looking at him.

"Busted," Lucy teased.

He took it all in good fun, "I know, I know… Pot calling the kettle black."

"Yeah it is," Rufus agreed.

_"__Clogged fuel filter?" Wyatt asked tossing the piece, "I fixed it." _

_"__If this don't work, your Daddy's beatings won't hold a candle to what I'm going to do to you." Wendell Scott told Wyatt; men were weird. _

_Listening to him talk, she found out more about the man behind the gun. The man who grew up hard, but never stopped loving those he cared about. _

_"__Sorry," she said breathing through her mouth. _

_"__For being widely claustrophobic," Wyatt teased smiling at her. She was pressed all up along him. He felt so good. She wanted nothing more than to have him hold her. _

_"__Not helping," she said at his teasing, but it did take her mind off the walls closing in. _

_Riding in the hatch of Wendell's car may have been the only option to get back into the track but she still didn't like small spaces. Harry Houdini hadn't helped her figure out that issue. _

_As the road got bumpier and she felt herself slipping into a panic attack, Wyatt told her, "here why don't you hold onto me." _

_She wasn't going to turn him down. Putting an arm around his neck she felt him shift an arm under head more, cradling her against him. Closing her eyes, she took several deep breaths calming her nerves but also her desire for the man holding her. _

Looking up she found Wyatt and Rufus had started a game of cards. She wondered what it would be like to be back in Wyatt's arms like she had been in the hidden hatch of Wendell Scott's car. Granted she didn't want the space to be that confined, but his arms around, his heart beating next to ear; yeah, she still had it bad.

_She would never understand men, Wyatt had told Wendell his Dad was son of a bitch, yet he somehow still regarded the man. It had to be a guy thing. Because ever since she found out her Mom was a part of Rittenhouse, she wanted nothing more than to forget she had ever revered her. _

_Wyatt "tackling" her in the enclosed space should have made it worse, but his laugh and him tightening his arms around her made it better. She couldn't help but laugh. He was so close. Running her fingers along his jaw, she wanted nothing more than to kiss him. Wyatt seemed to be on the same wavelength leaning his head down, their lips ready to touch. _

_Wendell opened the hatch just a little too soon. She was so close. Her fingers had been on his jaw. Was she ever going to know what it was like to kiss Wyatt, again? Their one kiss with Bonnie and Clyde was not enough to satisfy her. _

_"__Didn't mean to interrupt," Wendell said sheepishly taking in the position that she and Wyatt were in. _

"Lots of sleepless nights after that one," she whispered.

Jiya laughed, "and lots of trying to make that internal pressure go away," she teased.

Lucy blushed and looked at her friend, "way to break the girl code."

"I was in the same boat," Wyatt supplied never looking away from the game.

Snorting out a laugh, Lucy looked at him, "What are we in high school?" Agent Christopher asked from the couch, "I swear the 4 of you have more repressed emotions than 16-year olds."

The four of them looked at each other and laughed. They knew it was true.

_They saved the car industry, but they were now driving a pressure sensitive bomb rigged car. She and Rufus had been terrified; Wyatt, he looked a like in a candy store. He loved being behind the wheel. _

_Once they parked, she had to admit it was fun to watch Wyatt have so much. He was one hell of a driver. She was wearing his jacket. It was cold at night in South Carolina 1955. _

Closing her journal, Lucy yawned. She was exhausted; it was exhausting knowing you were going to be killed but not knowing exactly when.

"Goodnight everyone," she said walking down the hall.

Rufus and Agent Christopher noticed she pasted the room she had been sharing with Jiya. Looking back at her, she just smiled and pointed as Lucy went into Wyatt's room.

Turning to look at him, "she asked," he said simply standing up, "I think I'm going to head to bed too."

"These past 3 nights have been wonderfully quiet," Rufus said pointedly, "please…"

Wyatt laughed, "you think Lucy and I just going to jump back into bed together?"

"Yes," the other 3 said in unison.

"We still have a long way to go before either of us is ready for that," Wyatt said sadly, "but I do hope that soon, she'll at least let me hold her when she sleeps. Make her feel safe again."

"She will, Wyatt," Agent Christopher said calmly, "she will."

* * *

Let me know what you think!


	6. We Were to Late

Here it is! I hope you enjoy.

* * *

Waking up a soft snoring Lucy looked around confused. Looking at the bed across the room she jumped a little to see Wyatt's bare chest, but then remembered asking him if she could move back into their room.

"Let the two love birds have their space," she whispered thinking about Jiya and Rufus, "love birds," she whispered again smiling.

Getting out of bed, she grabbed her journal and went to sit in the hall, "this is going to be difficult," she said sadly looking at a new blank page.

"The most painful things are the things we need to remember the most," Flynn said coming to sit beside her.

"Why remember the painful and not the happy?"

Flynn smiled sadly at her, "the painful remind us to always look to the future."

Lucy nodded, "I never thought of it like that."

"When we were in 1954, you said that we needed to stop focusing on the past and fix the present; well fixing the present means not forgetting what got us here," Flynn said standing up, "enjoy your journey back."

She watched him walk away and felt sad for the man, he had lost everything. Looking at the door to the room she shared with Wyatt, she hoped that their future was happier than their past.

**_Hollywoodland_**

_They were going to 1941and Hollywood no less. She was about to fangirl as bad as Wyatt did with Ian Fleming and Wendell Scott. _

_At some point they were going to have to trust Flynn. He had more information than they did, he was going to be useful, she could feel it._

_Paramount Pictures? "So Flynn says we jump, we jump?" Wyatt asked, he had not been happy to be following a lead from the man. _

"Boys, do they ever learn to put it away?" she giggled.

"No, we don't," Wyatt answered standing in the doorway.

"Did I wake you?" she asked anxiously.

Wyatt sat down, "I'm a light sleeper."

Looking at him, "soldier," he explained, "so you're in Hollywood."

Lucy smiled, "yes I am."

"You and your many outfits."

"It's my favorite time period."

Wyatt smiled at her explanation.

_Langston Hughes, only Rufus. She loved her friend, but even she didn't know if he could pull that one off; but it was fun to watch him try; until he pulled her and Wyatt into his plan. _

_Hedy Lamarr, okay now it was her turn to fangirl. The woman was stunning in person. Boy had she made a fool of herself; her foot tasted wonderful. _

_Hmm the costume department. Lucy could get used to this. _

_So, Rufus was taking point on this mission. It was different, but so fun to remember him being out of his element but tying so hard to muddle through. _

"Remembering Hedy taking a shine to Rufus?" Wyatt asked noticing Lucy's smile.

"Yes," she grinned, "he was so enthralled with her."

"I think the feeling was mutual."

"It could have been." Lucy said thinking about it, "but we'll never know."

"Plus, he is in love with Jiya, like beyond in love."

"Yes, he is."

_Oh God, she had sung to him. When Barney Balaban had suggested she and Wyatt sing he had been petrified, but she, she didn't want to. _

_Stepping up on the stage, she just picked a song that was appropriate for the time they were in and started to sing. Wyatt stood and watched her. She was nervous enough having him watch her sing to him; that was unnerving. _

_As she got more comfortable the more of her emotions she let show, especially to the man the song was about. Wyatt stared at her with an unwavering stare, what is that about? He had only ever looked at her like that once before and that was with Bonnie and Clyde. Was he trying to tell her something by not breaking their gaze? _

"You made me love you (I didn't want to do it)," Lucy sang to herself forgetting Wyatt was sitting beside her.

"Sing it again," he said closing his eyes.

Swatting his arm, "I didn't want to do it the first time."

Wyatt smiled with his eyes still closed, "what are you picturing?"

"You up on the piano platform performing like it's what you were made to do," he told her smiling.

Lucy laid her head on his shoulder, "I do love to sing."

Wrapping his arm around her shoulders, "I know you do."

_"__You two love birds make yourselves at home," Hedy had told them. Did they look like love birds? This was the second time; she and Wyatt had been tapped to a play a part._

_But this time it was a part she didn't just want to play. _

_Hmm that tux, Wyatt always looked good dressed up. Especially when he undid the outfit at the neck. _

_"__George was married when they met" Lucy explained. _

_"__Bad timing," Wyatt responded within a beat. Just like us, well sort of. Except Jessica was dead; that only made things harder. _

_"__Some men find a beautiful woman with brains intimidating." Wyatt mused looking at Lucy. _

_"__Hedy just wants to be respected." Lucy countered. _

_"__I wasn't talking about Hedy." _

_Looking back and forth, "You find me intimidating?" Lucy questioned. That was not how she would describe herself at all. A know-it-all like, like Wyatt called her sometimes, yes. _

_"__Oh sorry, I didn't mean you." Wyatt responded slightly laughing, "come on." He was teasing her; she could see that now. Very smooth, very smooth indeed. _

_"__What?" _

_"__I just mean you're not hideous." _

_"__Oh, not hideous. Wow" _

_"__Come on." _

_"__Keep it coming." Lucy said laughing. _

Lucy laughed out loud thinking about their conversation by the pool, "you're still not hideous," Wyatt said knowing what she was laughing about.

"Keep it coming," she laughed bumping his arm.

_"__You know you're beautiful, alright." Wyatt said confidently. _

_Lucy had never felt more beautiful in her life than hearing those words come out of Wyatt's mouth. It was the most honest conversation they had in a long time. Probably due to the alcohol, but that didn't matter. _

_"__I don't really think of myself that way." Lucy admitted, "I've always seen myself as more of a nerd." _

_Wyatt looked at her and smiled, "I doubt that." She hoped for all intense and purposes that she was his nerd. _

_"__No, I'm serious. I skipped my prom to attend a speech and debate tournament." Lucy explained but added, "I regret nothing," very quickly. _

_"__That's pretty nerdy." Wyatt agreed. _

_"__I know." She admitted laughingly. _

_The simple bump against Wyatt hadn't meant to be anything other than buddy bump, but the sparks between them made it impossible for Lucy to overlook her feelings for the man standing beside her. The man who had been beside her for months now. _

_"__I bet in high school you were popular and had all the girls lined up around the block." She teased. More than slightly jealous of all the girls who had gotten to call Wyatt Logan's theirs; even if for just a short time. _

_Wyatt huffed out a breath, "actually I got caught drinking on campus and barred from the prom. I was kinda lost back then." _

"Weren't we all?" she whispered thinking about Wyatt's confession, "high school sucked."

Wyatt didn't say anything as Lucy had a full conversation with herself. It was something he had noticed she did when she was dreading something.

Watching her; she closed her eyes and leaned back against the wall. Stealing a glance at the page she had just finished Wyatt saw why she had the conversation. She was at them heading to the pool house.

Smirking he leaned his head back and let his mind wander back to the first time he made love to Lucy Preston.

Lucy snuck a glance at Wyatt, she knew he had looked at her journal. Smiling when she saw his eyes closed.

_"__You saved my life, you know." Wyatt stated matter of factly. _

_"__Which time?" Lucy teased, "The Alamo, Watergate, I'm losing count." She finished smiling. She just had to rub it in. _

_Huffing, "Oh my God that is not what I meant." Wyatt sighed, "You know why I took this assignment? Because it was dangerous, after Jessica died I just sorta stopped caring. Not anymore." He finished looking directly at Lucy. His honesty almost brought her to her knees; he hadn't expected to live this long doing this assignment. _

_But really, they had almost died, a lot. _

_Lucy stared back at Wyatt, "When I was with my mother and I thought you were dead, I felt the same way." _

_"__Now?" he asked her. _

_Wyatt's face by the pool, she didn't know if they were only in California because the heat had just gone up exponentially. _

_When they walked into the guest house, she had had to calm her breathing. She had been dreaming about this happening for so long, but now that it looked like it was going to, she was nervous. _

_She felt his hand before it ever reached her arm. His grip had been light as he turned her around to face him. Those two small steps towards her; his face, his eyes, the need. It was so much, so much that they both needed. _

_His fingers under her chin lifting her to look at him before their lips met, oh God. She felt like she was going to explode. His chin in her hand, it was all she had ever wanted; a passionate kiss with Wyatt. A way to finally release some of the tension in her body. _

_The way he looked at her after they broke apart for air, the hope in his eyes. Her heart was beating out her chest, she loved him more than she'd ever be able to say. _

_Jumping at him she wrapped her arms tight around his neck and kissed; kissed him like it was what she had been made to do. Wyatt returned her passion and moved his hands up her back pulling her closer to him as he turned them towards the bed. _

_Lucy didn't know it was possible to be this close to someone as Wyatt undid the zipper in the back of her dress. His blue eyes were shining, and she couldn't get enough. Reaching up she ran her fingers along his scruffy jawline and pressed her lips back against his, she would never get enough of that groan he made when they kissed. _

_His feather light touch moving her dress down her body was making her dizzy. Lucy put her hands on his shoulders, "Wyatt," she sighed. _

_"__hmm," he answered kissing her neck as he gently picked her up getting her feet out of her dress. _

_Forgetting what she wanted as his hands began to rub a circular pattern her hips, Lucy made quick work of the buttons on his shirt. Pulling back she gently removed his shirt before kissing him and dragging him back to the edge of the bed with her. _

_Wyatt gently scooted her onto the bed while never breaking their kiss. Laying down she pulled him down on top of her nestle between her legs. The one place she hoped he would never want to leave. _

_Pulling away Wyatt made quick work of removing his pants and shoes, Lucy stared at him with hooded eyes. They were here, finally. _

_Climbing back onto the bed, Lucy tugged Wyatt towards her and kissed him deeply tracing his bottom lip with her tongue. Wyatt groaned and opened his mouth letting Lucy in as he settled his body between her legs. _

_Lifting one of Lucy's legs, Wyatt pressed his hips against her body. Lucy gasped and then moaned as he did it again, returning the motion, they fell into a soft rhythm of making love to one another. _

_Thrusting her hands into his hair, Lucy watched his eyes as he lowered his head to kiss her. She would never tire of looking into his blue eyes before they kissed. _

Lucy shifted on the floor, "there's a way we could fix that," Wyatt said not opening his eyes.

"Wyatt," Lucy scolded, "you're still married."

Wyatt's eyes popped open, "I won't get in the middle of your marriage," Lucy said looking at the floor.

"Lucy."

"No."

Wyatt nodded his head; he understood. He had made Lucy feel like a consolation prize to Jessica, "Lucy…"

Lucy steeled her eyes to the floor, "I never meant to hurt you," he started, "you're not some consolation prize," he continued his voice cracking, "I just…"

"Went back out of obligation," Lucy finished for him wiping her eyes, "I pushed you back Wyatt," she admitted, "you spent so long looking for answers to Jessica's death…"

"I know," Wyatt said quietly, "too long."

Lucy looked at him, "I've fallen in love with you Wyatt Logan."

Wyatt stopped breathing fearing what was coming next, "I've loved you since the Alamo, since you kissed me with Bonnie and Clyde, since that night in Hollywood," Lucy said honestly watching his eyes.

"Lucy, I wanted to choose you," Wyatt admitted, "I watched you walk away after we got back from taking JFK home and I regretted not signing the divorce papers," he continued, "I should have gone after you. I just felt like I owed Jessica something."

Lucy nodded her head understanding, "I don't care about the past Wyatt," she whispered, "I just want to know," she paused taking in a long breath, "do we have a future?"

Wyatt turned and stared at Lucy. Cupping her jaw, he leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers. He didn't know how else to help her understand that she was what he wanted.

Lucy pulled back and stared into those pale blue eyes. Smiling she leaned into Wyatt and let him hold her.

"You haven't even gotten to Rufus walking in on us, yet," Wyatt teased giving her a squeeze.

Lucy laughed and looked up at him, "he was so embarrassed."

"Of course, I was," Rufus said coming down the hall. He had been watching their exchange, hoping that they would finally admit they had a future together.

"I've been driving the Lyatt bus for almost 2 years."

"Lyatt?" Lucy and Wyatt asked in unison.

"A couple name; Bella and Edward, Leila and Hans Solo?" Rufus said looking at them, "it doesn't matter… it took you two long enough to finally do something about all the damn sexual tension in the lifeboat."

Wyatt laughed. Lucy loved the sound in her ear. She pressed herself against him harder and held on.

_Lucy opened her eyes with a smile on her face. That hadn't happened in so long. Rolling over she looked at Wyatt. He looked so at peace. _

_Reaching she gently ran her fingers along his jaw, she would never tire of feeling that scruff beneath her fingers. _

_Wyatt smiled, "good morning," he said huskily. _

_"__Good morning." His morning voice, oh God. It was almost better than his Texas twang. _

_Discussing whether or not them having sex was going to change anything at work made her wonder if Wyatt regretted it happening. Until Rufus opened the door. _

_"__oooo…" he started embarrassed, "I was looking for both of you," he kept going, "and here you are," he finished looking for anyway to leave. _

_"__And this is me leaving," he hurried as he turned towards the door and leaving. _

_Laughing, "busted," she said looking at Wyatt. _

_"__Naw he'll be cool," Wyatt said laying her back down kissing her deeply. _

_Lucy wrapped her arms around his neck and moaned as he moved his mouth to her neck. He had discovered her sweet spot and made easy work of taking care of her._

_Shifting in the bed, Wyatt settled himself between her legs. _

Lucy shifted again. This was getting out of hand. Closing her journal, she got up and walked to the bathroom ignoring the looks from Wyatt and Rufus.

Agent Christopher opened the bunker door to see Wyatt and Rufus sitting on the floor, "do I want to know?" she asked coming to stand by them.

"We were just chatting," Rufus stated rather unconvincingly.

Wyatt laughed, "I was sitting out here with Lucy while she wrote in her journal," he said smirking, "till Rufus walked in on us again," he finished laughing.

"It happened one time!" Rufus defended.

Smiling Agent Christopher walked towards the kitchen. She was glad to see her team coming back together. Even though they had an uphill battle coming.

Jiya joined Denise in the kitchen and sat down, "what's wrong Jiya?"

"How can they be smiling and joking," she asked quietly looking down the hall at Wyatt and Rufus.

"It's easier than thinking about what is coming," Lucy said coming into the kitchen.

"I just…"

Lucy covered Jiya's hands with her own, "believe I know, but it's easier on me as well."

Jiya finally realized why Lucy was writing her journal, "you were writing so in case something happened, someone would know everything you've, we've been through."

Lucy nodded.

Wyatt and Rufus walked into the kitchen followed by Mason and Flynn, "so what's for breakfast?" Mason asked looking around at everyone.

"I…" Agent Christopher started as the alarm went on the control panel. The mothership jumped.

Everyone in the bunker froze.

Jiya got up and went to check the date and place, "New York, March 4,1919," she said quietly.

All eyes turned the woman who helped them keep history intact, "New York, 1919, what happened?" Wyatt asked in a huskier than normal voice.

Lucy explained, "it was Woodrow Wilson's last day in the United States before heading to Paris to settle the Treaty of Versailles."

"Lucy you're not going." Wyatt said going to get into the lifeboat.

"The hell I'm not," she said following him to the lifeboat.

"Lucy!" Wyatt demanded.

"You need a historian," she argued shoving past him.

Grabbing her arm, "we'll take Flynn," he said angerly.

"You two hate each other."

"That doesn't matter," Wyatt argued, "I'm not losing you."

Flynn came to the stairs, "Lucy let me go instead, we need to keep you safe."

"NO!" she screeched glaring at the two men, "I'm a part of this team too."

As much as Agent Christopher agreed with Wyatt and Flynn, trying to stop Lucy was only going to put them further behind Rittenhouse, "stop arguing; she's going."

Wyatt glared at her, "if something happens…"

"You can blame me."

"I guess she won't be writing about the past 8 weeks in her journal," Mason said as the lifeboat jumped.

Agent Christopher and Jiya glared at the man; who just shrugged.

**Salem Witch Hunt/ Kennedy Curse/ King of the Delta Blue**

…

**Mrs. Sherlock Holmes **

Landing in 1919 was surreal. Wyatt wasn't letting her out of his sight. Lucy was annoyed she didn't want this be any different than any other mission.

But something was different.

The team arrived to gunshots in the hotel, "We're too late." Lucy said hurriedly.

Rushing to ask something they found it was not President Wilson who was shot but Senator Wadsworth had not been so lucky. Lucy breathed a sigh of relief; history for the moment was safe.

Walking into the police station, Lucy realized how hard this mission was going to be. Wyatt wasn't letting her out of his sight and having Flynn here was only aggravating him more. Things were going to get testy.

Figuring out early that the police were not going to help them in any way, Lucy decided they should go see Grace Humiston aka Mrs. Sherlock Holmes.

Wyatt knocked on the glass of Grace Humiston's door and followed Lucy inside, "Mrs. Humiston," Lucy said nervously.

"Sorry, I don't take romantic disputes." Mrs. Humiston said matter of factly, "If you want my advice, you have better things to do than waste your time and keen intellect on a married man; even if he is solider and a war hero."

"How did you know I was a solider?" Wyatt asked impressed.

"You carry yourself like a soldier always checking behind you. And you're clearly not a cop yet you're carrying a concealed weapon into a police station."

"The other stuff?" Wyatt asked unnerved by the woman's pinpoint accuracy.

"You're wearing a wedding ring. She is not. She's trying to keep her distance from you. You're trying to get closer. And I'm betting he didn't tell you about the wife either, but that one is just a guess." Grace said with haughty and correct flair.

"Okay, ya know it's a little more complicated than that." Wyatt defended.

Wyatt was not at all happy to be put on the spot by a woman he didn't know or by the woman standing beside him.

Leaving the women's march group headquarters, Lucy headed down the street. "Lucy," Wyatt said following her out the door, "Lucy, the sleeper wants to stop the speech, Jessica will shoot you if you go up there."

"Would it be better if it was someone else?" she asked angrily.

"Rittenhouse already has a target on your back," Wyatt pleaded, "you said it yourself, they need a leader, not someone who is going to jump in a time machine."

"But someone has to do something now." Lucy reminded him urgently.

"I'm not going to let you get hurt." Wyatt said definitively.

Placing a hand on his cheek; she turned and walked away. He wasn't going to stop. She wasn't going to let anything happen to him or her friends.

Making her way through the women Lucy looked to the sidewalk to see Wyatt following along with her. He had always been her protector, God how many times had she called out his name when she was trouble.

Just as she looked away from Wyatt, Lucy felt the gun being pressed into her side, "it's time princess," Jessica said looking at her.

Lucy nodded and let Jessica lead her down an alley.

"Lucy!" she heard Wyatt call. He had lost her in the crowd.

Wyatt was frantic, he couldn't see Lucy anymore. He had seen Jessica make her way through the crowd. He had been momentarily distracted; again.

Suddenly Rufus and Flynn were on either side of him, "there they are," Flynn said pointing to an alley.

Running straight through the march they followed Jessica and Lucy down the alley.

"Jessica stop!" Wyatt pleaded.

Jessica turned and looked at him, "I'm sorry," she whispered pulling the trigger with the gun pointed at him.

Lucy made the split-second decision. The gun was pointed at Wyatt; she jumped in front of him.

Pain exploded in her chest, "LUCY!" Wyatt yelled the pain in his voice evident.

Rufus grabbed the gun from Wyatt's limp hand and fired two bullets into Jessica. Lowering the gun, he wasn't sure he wanted to turn around; Wyatt pleading with Lucy to stay with him was deafening.

Wyatt cradled Lucy's face, "you've got to stay with me," he pleaded, "we're going to get you out of this."

Lucy struggled to hold onto Wyatt's arm. Her eyes were getting heavy. She couldn't hold on much longer.

Flynn held his hands-on Lucy's chest; trying to stop the bleeding; but it was a losing battle. He could feel her heart stopping. Lowering his head, he watched Wyatt lose it.

"Wow she actually took care of it," Emma said coming in on the scene and taking it all in.

"Lucy!" Carol Preston cried seeing her dead daughters' body.

"Carol, we have to go," Emma instructed as Wyatt stood up.

"You're not going anywhere," he said in a menacing tone.

"What are you going to do about it lover boy?" she asked, "Lucy's dead. Your wife killed her."

Carol Preston made a dash to her daughter, Emma pulled a gun quickly and shot her, "God, I have wanted to do that for weeks," she said smiling as Carol crumpled by Lucy's body.

Rufus looked back towards Emma to see her running back to the march. They would never find her out there.

"We have to get out here," Flynn said hearing the sirens coming.

"I'm not going," Wyatt said looking at Lucy. He had failed her.

"Wyatt," Rufus pleaded grabbing his arm.

"NO!" Wyatt shouted yanking his arm from Rufus's hold, "I failed her," he said as the tears streamed down his face.

Flynn grabbed Wyatt, "we don't have time for this," he said as they dragged Wyatt back to the lifeboat.

"We can't leave her!"

"Wyatt!" Rufus snapped, "we'll find a way to save Lucy," he said looking at Flynn, "we have to."

Flynn wrestled Wyatt into his seat, the solider was a lot sturdier than he looked. Finally, Flynn put him in a choke hold until Wyatt calmed down, "we'll get her back," he said sitting across from him.

Agent Christopher, Jiya and Mason all waited anxiously at the control panel, "do you think?" Mason asked as the whoosh of air telling them they were back came in.

The door to the lifeboat opened, "no I don't," Agent Christopher whispered looking at Flynn's hands.

Slowly the three men climbed out of the lifeboat. "Jiya find the mothership," he commanded glaring at Agent Christopher.

"Wyatt."

"I don't take orders from you anymore," he said in a tight voice.

Agent Christopher stepped back and let him close to Jiya. Looking at Flynn and Rufus, "Emma?" she asked.

"Got away." Rufus said watching closely, "what are you going to do, Wyatt?" he asked nervous.

"Take out Rittenhouse." Wyatt said coldly before turning to walk down the hall.

"We were too late," Rufus said as Jiya wrapped her arms around him.

"Jessica and Carol are dead," Flynn said looking down.

Nodding her head, Denise looked again down the hall, "what are we going to do about Wyatt?" Mason asked.

"I don't know," she said starting to walk towards the hall.

Stopping outside the door, Agent Christopher knocked; she knew she was the last person Wyatt would want to see. Opening the door when he didn't respond, she took in the man sitting on the floor head in his hands.

Walking over she sat beside him and put an arm around his shoulders, "I loved her too late," Wyatt whispered looking at her; his eyes completely grey.

Sitting in Wyatt's room, Agent Christopher had to think of a way to fix this. She couldn't let Wyatt think he had gotten someone else he loved, killed.

Leaving Wyatt sitting in his room, she made her way down the hall; just in time to overhear…

"Jiya," Flynn said quietly.

"What do you want?" Jiya asked in an angry tone.

"I need your help."

"Why?"

"To save Lucy."

"How?"

"I'm going to go back to 2012 and take Jessica out of the timeline."

"You can't travel back to your timeline," Jiya said looking at him confused.

"I know."

"You could die."

"I don't have anything left to live for," Flynn said looking at the future Lucy's journal.

"Flynn," Jiya said putting her hand on his arm.

"Wyatt doesn't deserve to lose her," he stated setting the journal down, "if this can save her and him from a lifetime of hurt, then it is worth it."

"Flynn," Agent Christopher said coming into the kitchen.

"My mind is made up," he said, "and I'm not a real member of your team, you can't stop me."

"I can if it requires you to take a member of my team."

"I just need her to drop me off."

"You're not coming back?" Jiya asked.

"I don't know how long it will take me to find Jessica."

"Flynn."

"Lucy saved me from myself," he explained, "she deserves someone to do the same for her. She and Wyatt deserve the chance to be happy."

Agent Christopher couldn't believe what she was hearing, "you're going to save Lucy, so that she can be with Wyatt?" she asked confused, "you've done nothing but harass her to be with you."

"I know."

"I don't understand."

Flynn laughed, "Lucy is stubborn…"

"Believe me we all know that."

"She needed to be pushed to evaluate her feelings for Wyatt. If I hadn't pushed, she wouldn't have started writing her journal."

"You wanted her to write it?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"She needed to forgive Wyatt."

Jiya and Agent Christopher just looked at each other.

"Jiya, will you please help me?" Flynn asked looking at her, "I just need a driver."

Jiya looked between Agent Christopher and Flynn; she was torn. She wanted Lucy to be alive, but she didn't need anymore time related issues, "Okay," she said slowly, "but I'm not staying."

"I'd never ask you too," Flynn agreed, "we'll go tonight."

* * *

There is still a chapter to go! Let me know what you think.


	7. How

Here's the final chapter. I hope you have liked the story and that ending is not to disappointing.

* * *

Wyatt was done sitting in his room. Walking out into the kitchen he saw Jiya, "did you find the mothership?" he asked in a tense tone.

"Not yet," Jiya answered, "but I'm still working on it."

"Thank you."

"Wyatt?"

"I failed her, Jiya," Wyatt said quietly, "I need to make sure someone pays."

"Wyatt it wasn't your fault."

"I was supposed to protect her," he said while his voice cracked, "I didn't do that. She stepped in front of me."

Jiya got up and wrapped her arms around Wyatt, "she wasn't going to let you die for her."

"She shouldn't have gone with us," he argued.

"Wyatt, she wasn't going to let anything happen to any of us."

Wyatt looked at Jiya. He knew what she was saying was true, but that didn't take pain away. When Jessica had died in 2012, he had just driven away, but Lucy; he could have saved her.

Setting some food down in front of the heartbroken man, Jiya went back to work on finding the mothership. She nor anyone else in the bunker was going to tell Wyatt he couldn't go and take out Rittenhouse.

Hours later, Jiya found it. The Mothership was close, "Agent Christopher," she said quietly looking towards Wyatt.

"You found it?"

"I did."

Taking a deep breath, "Wyatt," Agent Christopher said looking at the man.

Wyatt stood up immediately when he heard his name, "did you find it?" he asked looking at Jiya.

"I did."

"Where is it?"

"Close, about 10 miles away."

"I'm going," Wyatt said looking at Agent Christopher.

"I trust you," she said meeting his gaze, "takes these bastards out, Wyatt."

"I will."

"You're letting him go alone?" Mason asked coming to join the conversation, "is that safe?"

"Would you want to take on Master Sargent Wyatt Logan right now?" Rufus said from the floor.

"Well, no," Mason answered quickly watching the solider disappear down the hall, "I do pity the people who cross his path though."

"They deserve this," Agent Christopher said in an icy tone.

The other 3 people looked at her with shocked expressions.

Wyatt grabbed his gun and was ready to head out, "Wyatt, wait," Agent Christopher called hurrying down the hall.

He stopped and looked at her, "here is a helmet, vest and camera," she said handing him the gear, "we'll keep an eye out from here."

Wyatt nodded and opened the bunker door. He was going to fix this.

The second the bunker door closed, Agent Christopher looked at Jiya and Flynn, "if you're going to go, now would be the time," she said.

Nodding Jiya and Flynn climbed into the lifeboat. Jiya keyed in February 11, 2012, "are you sure about this?" she asked.

"As I'll ever be," Flynn answered buckling his seatbelt.

When they landed Flynn opened the door and looked and Jiya, "get back safely, take care of Rufus," he said before stepping off.

Jiya watched in disappear down the road before returning home.

Flynn watched the silver Mustang fly down the street and come to a screeching halt, "he never did lose that temper," he mused thinking about the future Wyatt Logan.

Walking quickly Flynn found the Rittenhouse agent sent there to protect Jessica, "they sent you too?" the guy asked confused.

"Rittenhouse?" Flynn questioned, "no," he finished shooting the guy.

Jessica got out of the car and called the agent, hearing the phone ring she followed the noise and saw him lying on the ground.

"What the?" she asked looking around confused.

"Jessica?" Flynn questioned coming up behind her.

"Who are you?"

"The person here to take care of you."

"What?" she asked her eyes settling on the gun.

Lunging at him, she took him down. As they struggled Flynn shot her 3 times. Standing up he looked down at her body, "please let this save Lucy," he said staggering down the road.

Jiya landed back in 2018, "is it taken care of?" Agent Christopher asked.

"I guess so," she answered, "I dropped him off."

Wyatt across town broke into Rittenhouse's command center. Looking around he felt the rage inside him calm, like it always did when he was on a mission. Finding a vantage point, he looked down and saw Emma and Nicholas.

Taking a breath, he fired the first shot; hitting Emma in the chest, right at the heart. "Who's there?" called Nicholas, "I'll find you," he threatened looking at Emma bleeding out on the floor in front of him.

Wyatt took another steading breath and pulled the trigger; hitting Nicholas right in between the eyes. He had never been a crack shot, but right at that moment he was.

Rufus watched the screen, "guys, Wyatt did it," he said excitedly.

"Did what?" a voice none of them thought they would hear again said.

"Lucy?" Rufus yelped looking at her.

"Yes," she said looking at him confused, "where is Wyatt?" she asked looking at them.

Mason, Agent Christopher and Jiya all just stared at her.

"Please someone explain what is going on cause you all are looking at me like I'm a ghost," she said hurriedly.

"Lucy you died," Rufus said quietly.

"I what?" she asked.

"You died in 1919. Jessica shot you."

"Jessica?" Lucy repeated, "Wyatt's Jessica?" she said confused, "she's dead."

"She came back to life," Agent Christopher said coming off the platform.

"What? How?" Lucy demanded to know, "what is going on?"

Agent Christopher took Lucy to one of the tables and sat her down, "After you all returned from Hollywood, Wyatt got a text from Jessica."

"She's been alive this whole time?" Lucy questioned the sadness in her voice evident.

"Yes, sort of," Denise explained, "Jessica was a Rittenhouse agent. But we didn't know that when Wyatt brought her here."

"He brought her here?"

"He didn't know what else to do."

"So… we aren't?" Lucy asked quietly looking at Rufus.

Rufus sat down beside her and pulled her into his chest, "Lucy he loves you. He told you not even 3 days ago."

"I don't remember," she cried, "I missed him telling me he loved me."

"He won't stop telling you Lucy," Jiya added dragging a chair to sit on her other side, "Wyatt regretted bringing Jessica into the bunker from the moment you guys returned from Salem."

"We went to Salem?" she asked looking at Rufus.

He nodded, "yeah and you kicked ass; like always."

Lucy looked around, "what else have I missed?"

"Where's Flynn?" she asked looking around again.

Jiya coughed, "He's gone."

"What do you mean?" Lucy asked quickly looking at her.

"He went back to 2012 to take Jessica out of the timeline; to save you." Jiya explained.

"We can't travel within our own timelines," she said trying to make sense of what Jiya was telling her.

"He knew that, but he wanted to save you."

"Why?"

"Because you had finally forgiven Wyatt."

"I didn't have anything to forgive," she stated agitated.

"Lucy," Rufus said quietly, "Wyatt chose Jessica when she came back into his life."

"He did?"

"Lucy," Agent Christopher said taking her hands, "you wouldn't let Wyatt walk away from Jessica. You told him that this was his chance at happiness, and you weren't going to stand in the way of it."

Lucy nodded, "that does sound like something I would do," she agreed, "he's been searching for her for so long. If she's back, then he deserves to be happy," she finished tears slipping from her eyes.

Rufus pulled her close, "Jessica's dead."

"Again?" she asked more confused than ever, "how?"

"I shot her." Rufus said proudly; then shaking his head, "Wyatt was pleading with you to stay with us."

"So, you killed her because he couldn't?" she questioned.

"He didn't care about Jessica; not anymore."

"I don't understand."

Rufus laughed, "me, Flynn and Wyatt took a mission to save JFK, we ended up having to bring him here, he escaped because he was a teenager. Jessica went with you and Wyatt to try and find him; while out you convinced Jessica to give Wyatt another chance; even though she knew that Wyatt was in love with you," he spoke quickly seeing the hurt in Lucy's eyes, "after we got back from taking JFK home you and Wyatt spoke in the hall and you told him that you wanted him to be happy."

"I do want him to be happy," Lucy defended.

"We know," Jiya said squeezing her arm.

"After that conversation Wyatt couldn't pretend with Jessica anymore. He loved you too much to let you go," Agent Christopher supplied, "He figured out she was Rittenhouse and what the plan was. Lucy and you Wyatt lost 8 week's worth of time because of her."

"8 weeks?" she asked looking around, "and Wyatt thinks I'm dead?"

The door to the bunker opened and Wyatt walked through. He stopped when Mason, Agent Christopher and Jiya looked at him.

"What?" he asked, "it's taken care of."

"Wyatt?" Lucy asked coming to stand in front of the others.

Wyatt stopped breathing and looked at Lucy, "you're alive?" he whispered rushing down the hallway.

"Yes," she whispered as Wyatt kissed her. Wrapping her arms around his middle, Lucy melted into his kiss.

"I watched you get shot," he said stroking her hair.

"Flynn went back in time," Jiya said.

Wyatt looked at her, "he took Jessica out of the timeline."

"Yes."

Lucy looked at him, "Wyatt?"

He looked down at her and smiled, "I'm never letting you go again." He said kissing her.

"I love you Wyatt Logan," Lucy whispered when they broke apart.

Kissing her head, "I love you too Lucy Preston."

Lucy laced her fingers behind Wyatt's neck and stared into his pale blue eyes. Eyes she would never tire of looking into before a kiss.

Thank you for reading. Let me know what you think!


End file.
